From Lovers, To Enemies
by TheDarkAndTheBroken
Summary: Kyle is lost.. Corrupted and no longer himself.. two sides feud over the protection or destruction of New Orleans. A war is approaching, Zoe and her friends must choose what role they will play in it. An old friend has become an enemy, and now, the Coven must find a way to survive their onslaught. Kill or be killed, live or die. Sequel to Not Just A Guard-Dog! PLEASE READ PREQUEL!
1. A Lover Lost

_**Alright guys! This is the beginning to my Coven sequel to my previous work!  
If you're new to the series, please check out the story that started it all 'Not Just A Guard-Dog', I ensure the story will make more sense!  
**_ _ **I'm looking forward to writing this for you guys! It's going to be a lot of fun!  
**_ _ **Thank you for taking your time to read this, and I love you guys so much!  
**_

* * *

The room goes silent, and Kyle faces the one he's been forced to murder, not blinking, not showing any type of emotion, just staring. I watch him, and his eyes twitch, his newly golden veins are followed to his hands, and by the look of them, a small spark of electricity begins to form between his fingers-tips, ready to strike at his victim. He's going to _kill_ her, and there's _nothing_ we can do about it. Talk about being _helpless_.

Kyle's pale, golden-veined hands begin to fill with what seems like a power-station of electricity. Zoe has never seen anything like it, it makes Luna's level of power seem powerless in comparison. But Kyle's eyes don't change from its state, don't blink at the feeling his hands are engulfing, he seems to be embracing it completely, like he doesn't has a choice, he probably doesn't. Zoe, Queenie and Luna stay trapped against the wall, completely and utterly stuck in Misty Day's unbreakable telekinetic grip. His hands become an _everlasting_ power source, capable of maybe powering the entirety of New Orleans, even the entirety of _Louisiana_ itself. That's when his power begins to target the frail and broken Ciri, beginning Kyle's reign of absolute terror.

Kyle suddenly springs his _Elektrokinesis_ at Ciri, and like that, she's doomed, she can't be saved from the terrifying might of Kyle's new eclipse of dark power. The electricity _consumes_ Ciri's body, trapping her in a ball of the _dooming_ energy as her skin begins to burn and roast. Her skin begins to _welt_ and _melt_ , her hair _burns_ off in a _blink_ of an eye, her eyes drying to the point of _certain_ blindness.  
"NOOO!" Zoe screams, tears flowing down her face.  
"Kyle!" Luna cries out.  
"Feel her life _drain_ from her useless body! Feel your new fond power! MY POWER!" Misty Day cheers, laughing at the sight of Ciri's terrifying murder.  
That's when Kyle begins to scream in a familiar tone, a tone similar to when he used to over-emotionally scream when he was _freshly_ resurrected. He screams like an emotional child that didn't get what he or she wanted, like a being that had just _completely_ lost their mind in an aggressive and violent event, like a psychopath, willing to take any sort of life. Ciri's body darkens through the heat of the electricity, her skin begins to become crisp and roasted, and now it's clear that she's gone from this world. Ciri has been murdered through the orders of Misty Day, and there's _nothing_ anybody could have done.

Kyle watches as Ciri's corpse drops back to the ground, the smoke rising from what remains of her coal coloured body.  
"Good, good. You have done well, Kyle. Now, I have one more task for you-"  
"Enough with your tasks, bitch!" Queenie growls. "Let him go! Snap him out of your bullshit!"  
"Quiet, weakling! You all should be _begging_ for your lives, I'd save myself from committing this command if you all did so," Misty Day smiles. "Kyle, come, we're leaving this place. It's beginning to _reek_ of _weakness_ , _melancholic_ bitches and not even god knows that else, let us begin our _reign_ of _destruction_. We will _pillage_ all of New Orleans, make fire _rain_ upon the innocent, and then, I will _tear_ Cordelia's heart from her chest, drink her blood, and absorb all of her power, then, we will both be gods!"  
"No," Zoe sighs, catching Misty Day's attention in a heart beat. That's when she begins to take steps towards her, suddenly face to face.  
"How does it feel, Zoe. To have your precious boyfriend taken from you in a heart-beat? To be weak and misguided? Cordelia's guidance has made you _weak_ , you used to be able to _stand_ a chance against me, able to kill me in a blink of an eye. Now look at you; I can't imagine being in your position, having to watch your fellow witch friend scream in agony as he became a fucking over-cooked chicken strip. Now, you're going to watch us leave this place while it _burns_."

Zoe and the rest of what remains of the group watch as Misty Day begins to leave the shack that used to be her humble home, with her newly protective pet slowly following her without question, it scares the group; the state Kyle's in and what he is now capable of doing. If they thought Kyle was _deadly_ when he was merely 'human', this type of Kyle, the _darkened_ , _tainted_ version of Kyle, he's completely and utterly _unpredictable_ , for _now_ anyway.  
"You're not going to kill us?" Luna cries, her face branded with tear marks.  
Misty Day stops in her tracks, "No, I won't have to."  
"What are you going to do with us?" Zoe asks, watching Kyle's completely black eyes stare around the room aimlessly.  
"Kyle?" Misty Day laughs as she looks at him.  
Kyle grunts at her voice, like he used to with Zoe when he _couldn't_ communicate.  
"We're leaving," she says, taking a step out the door, with Kyle slowly following her. "Set the hut _alight_."

As Kyle takes his steps out of the hut, his fingertips become flames and drop onto a corner of the wooden hut, creating the _perfect_ reaction. Strangely enough, the witches remain completely stuck to the wall, like Misty Day still has them in her grip, still than that inescapable jamming position.  
"Kyle please!" Zoe screams, trying to catch his attention, but with no luck.  
The hut begins to burn like _wildfire_ , the effects of the flames being felt by all three witches in an instant, not even _pyrokinesis_ is a match for the heat the hut is exploiting. Zoe watches as the silhouettes of Misty Day and her love disappears, causing tears to roll down her face in agony, she's _never_ felt so heart-broken in her life.  
"We have to get outta' here!" Queenie says, choking on the dark smoke swallowing the entire room. "It's now or never."  
"We- We're stuck," Luna chokes. "We're going to die in here."  
"NOOOOO!" Zoe roars in rage, suddenly forcing herself out of the grip, and onto what remains of the hut floor.

When Zoe hits the floor, she feels suddenly fatigued, like she had just a hundred-miles in a single second. She feels drained, like all of her energy was just drained in an instant, like there was nothing she could do from stopping it. And like that, she feels _alone_ ; she _doesn't_ hear anything, doesn't feel anything, or smell the smoke she knows has been surrounding her for the past two minutes. She feels _invincible_ , _numb_ , like she's taken one of the most calming _drug_ in existence, and for her, it feels really, really, _good_. Her eyes dilate, her hands begin to shake, even though she doesn't feel it happen, she somehow knows it happening. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. That's the only word that lays _burdened_ in her head, the only name that she wants to focus on, even if it is due to pain. Kyle's been corrupted by Misty Day's _grasping_ power, god knows where he is now, Zoe just hopes he's not murdering anybody else, if he ever does come back, she knows he won't be able to forgive himself for anything he's done.  
"ZOE!"  
She hears the sound of someone saying her name, but _doesn't_ react to it, she's stuck in her little head-space, but she's trying to find her way out. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Where is he? How is he? All questions Zoe is asking herself, but probably in the worst time in her _entire_ existence.

"FUCK! ZOE!" Queenie screams, snapping Zoe out of her transcending like state. "HELP US!"  
Zoe focuses with _all_ her might, and in an instant, she pushes a wall of the shack out of place, sending it flying into the darkness, revealing freedom while she somehow manages to holds the roof to stop it from collapsing. Zoe uses her _telekinesis_ to grip and tear Queenie and Luna from the wall, then, throwing them out of the burning shack and finally into safety. The roof begins to _collapse_ and it's suddenly _harder_ for Zoe to keep herself from being gulped by the devilish flames. Blood begins to drip from her nose, indicating the amount of _stress_ she's currently putting on both her _body_ and her _mind_.  
"Luna help me!" Zoe hears Queenie say as she feels a grip on her body.  
Queenie and Luna use their combined _telekinesis_ to pick Zoe up and drag her to the safety of outside the shack. Zoe feels her lungs take in the fresh air and gasps at it, watching her fellow witches as they do the same thing. That's when the shack _completely_ collapses into a useless pile of burning rubble, revealing what the witches could've become, what they saved themselves from becoming. They've managed to find themselves to safety, but with what cost?

"Guys," Luna sighs, staring at what's left of Misty Day's former home. "Ciri."  
"Fuck," Zoe says, crawling to the rubble as she tries to lift Ciri's corpse from the chaos.  
"No Zoe," Queenie gasps in fear, capturing her in a tackle. "She's gone, Zoe, she's gone."  
"No, she's not, we can save her!"  
"No, Zoe!" Luna disagrees, crying once again. "She's gone, you of all people should know that."  
"We can still bring her back!" Zoe screams.  
"No, her body isn't whole anymore," Queenie states. "She's lost! And _don't_ you, fucking, dare tell me that Misty Day brought herself back from being ash, because look how she turned out! We can't have another Misty Day, okay! We can't do it, not this time."  
Zoe gives up on fighting with her fellow witches, she can't, not anymore. It's _useless_ , just as useless as Ciri's body and the shack in front of them all. Tears roll down her face, she knows that because of this, Cordelia will have no choice to follow the witch law, and burn Kyle at the stake for what he's done, but that's something Zoe can't, she won't let happen. The _end_ of a _love_ , the _beginning_ of a _war_.

* * *

 _ **That's chapter one guys!  
**_ _ **Thank you for taking your time to read this work!  
**_ _ **I promise I'll try my hardest to upload as often as possible, thank you and I love you guys!**_


	2. Thrown To The Wolves

The time had finally come, the drive that was soon be worrying and awkward was about to commence, which honestly, is the one thing I never wanted to occur. Today has been the worst day in my entire life, full of heart-break and death, loss and violence, seems to be every day I guess. A thousand years worth of drama and war would not even come close to what co-existed with us today, not even miles close, we've gone to war, with no failure. Queenie, Cordelia, the Coven itself, we were never ready for something even remotely close to this, we're not _gods_ , we're not anything, we're _humans_ with a little bit more power than the president of the united states, nothing more. Jesus, I'm talking to myself, what this is? Do I have a friend in my own head? Are they insane like me? Been in pain as much as I have? _Deranged_ , _broken_ and _angry_ , that's all I feel at this point, I want Kyle to come save me, but he can't, I'm the one who has to save him.

I get into the passenger seat of my car, even though I know I don't wanna', basically putting my hand in the flame of judgement Queenie and Luna will no doubt have against me soon enough. Fuckers, I've been their sister for god knows how long, and I feel like I'm about to be betrayed by my closest allies. Is this just in my head? Or am I thinking the right things? Should I betray them now, and join Misty Day's forces? The urge feels like a strand in my blood, like I need to commit myself to the bullshit just to be able to feel nothing for a few minutes. _Blind_ _arrogance_ , that's all it is, even as the car starts and we begin to drive away from the burning mess that has been left behind, I still feel worthless, that I'm about to lose more in the next five minutes. If I lose _more_ , more people, more experience, more power, I will lose more than just that, I swear to myself, that I'll make myself lose my mind. Even passing Kyle's Porsche doesn't snap me from the terrible thoughts flowing in my head.

"Zoe?!" I hear Queenie's voice scream, which happens to be the only thing that breaks me from my trance. "You in there?!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I was lost in my train of thought."  
"Good, because I'm calling Cordelia, she needs to know what the fuck is going on," Queenie explains, pressing the call button on the car's HUD.  
"No, don't! Please!" I beg.  
"It's too late."  
I hear the familiar voice answer the phone, and not with a pleasant tone; a more worried, angry tone, worse than I've ever heard it.  
"Zoe? Queenie?" Cordelia asks. "Is that you?! You better tell me Luna and Ciri are with you, because I swear to god-"  
"Yes, it's us," Queenie adds, interrupting our Supreme before she could say any more. "We've ran into A LOT of trouble! Misty Day, she's _back_ , and _more_ powerful than she ever was before! And just listen to me, but she's not the same that she used to be, she's _darker_ , and she has a different type of power. She did _something_ to Kyle, and it seems that she's sharing her power with him, making him her little puppet. The situations _fucked_ up, and we're on our way back to the Academy, all three of us."

"Three? THREE?! What happened?! WHAT AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?!" Cordelia screams, sounding like the world's angriest mother, but all of us in the car know, it's for good reason.  
"It's Ciri," I add.  
"What-" Cordelia pauses, making it known that she isn't prepared for is next to come. "What happened out there?"  
"Kyle," I pause for a few seconds, gulping down hard. "Kyle was corrupted by Misty Day, changed mentally, physically, and power-wise. He's her little puppet now, he follows anything she says, does anything she wants him to. And, she ordered him to kill Ciri, and without thinking, he did _exactly_ that, used a form of electricity to burn her to death, to the point where her skin cracked. She's dead, and Misty Day took Kyle, but first ordered him to burn the shack while we were skill inside, but we got out somehow. I'm sorry, Cordelia. We _failed_ , _I_ failed, we will discuss what we are to react to the problem when we arrive."  
"We certainly will."

Cordelia hangs up the phone quickly, which I didn't find rude nor arrogant. No doubt, my explanation made her upset, to the point of crying inside. I can feel tears begin to roll down my face, that's when I realise it's the _guilt_ , the fact that I _couldn't_ save Ciri, even if I tried, it hurts inside of my heart. Cordelia is meant to be our _leader_ , our _Supreme_ , and even she seems to be unable to handle the bullshit. Luna is still shrieking in the backseat, crying all over the place, but I don't blame her, as much as she was a bitch, Ciri was Luna's best friend, and _didn't_ deserve to die, especially the way she did. _Electricity_ is a _powerful_ source, a lot more powerful than fire, electricity is hotter than the surface of the sun, and the more I think about it, the more I _realise_ Ciri had been touched with a temperature hotter than the sun. The thought itself makes me feel sick to my stomach, the amount of pain she must have been in, for her skin to be burnt like that.. stop it, Zoe. Stop thinking about it so vividly.

"Zoe, we need to talk about a _specific_ topic," Queenie starts. "A specific topic", I don't need to think about what she's about to bring up, and I already hate the topic.  
"Don't," I say to her. "Unless you have something good to speak about it, don't bring it up."  
"You _can't_ hide from this, _nobody_ can! There's _absolutely_ no way to hide from this! This is a war now! Misty Day has started it, and we'll have _no_ choice but to kill her. But Kyle, we _need_ to discuss what happens to him, the _whole_ council will discuss the topic sooner or later, but for _now_ , _we're_ gonna' talk 'bout it. Sister to sister. "  
"Kyle is still Kyle. He's not right in the head, sure, because there's a mass shit-storm of corruption lingering in his mind, body and blood. That's something he has no control over, Queenie, no control! We can break him out of it-"  
"You don't know that, Zoe, none of us do. Hell, we don't even know what the "Delvish Grasp" is at this point, come to your senses," Queenie snarls, so hard she almost finds herself off the road and into a ditch.  
"Sure, we don't know that, but sooner or later, we're gonna' have to find out. Because if we can't save Kyle, I'm _done_ with the Coven, you understand?"

What am I talking about? What's coming over me? A sense of hatred is purging over my mind as my anger begins to eat me alive, I hate the thought of Kyle having to die because of something that isn't in his control, it isn't right. He's not just some animal, not just some pet, a guard-dog ready to be put down, he's my love, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive, even if that means killing someone, even Misty Day.  
"Zoe, we just need to think things over-"  
"No, no. What we're gonna' do, is make sure Luna gets some sleep. She'll be sleeping in my room tonight so I can make sure she sleeps okay. _End_ of discussion, what happens to Kyle falls down to me, and _only_ me."  
What to be _thrown to the wolves_.

* * *

The sound of footsteps is all that is heard in the dark street of the southern area of New Orleans, perfect condition for a witch and her follower to prowl around. Misty Day prowls and skips around the streets, using _telekinesis_ to break a nearby bottle while focusing on the darkness surrounded by close to _zero_ moonlight. Kyle follows closely behind her, not slowly, but consistently, making sure that he's able to protect her from anything, like the title he hates most, like a god damn Guard-Dog. Misty Day seems to be enjoying her freedom, like she's never felt so alive in her entire life, even though she was dead not that long ago.  
"So, I never asked you, Kyle," she pauses. "Where's Madison? Did she run away because she wasn't good enough for Supreme?"  
"Dead," Kyle states, showing zero emotion as his dark eyes stare at his master.  
"Dead? How did she die?"  
"She wouldn't revive Zoe. So I found her, and suffocated her with my bare hands, watching the life drain from her body."  
"And how did that make you feel, Kyle, the power you wielded?" Misty Day asks, smirking at her pet's honesty.  
"It made me feel, _ravished_."

Misty Day smirks at Kyle's complete honesty. His lack of emotion makes him seem _invincible_ , _unable_ to feel pain, something that Misty Day _loves_ , but _hates_ at the same time. She used to think human emotion means two things; _weakness_ or _power_. Misty Day wants Kyle to feel _absolute_ hatred and rage, but fears that his love for Zoe may _overcome_ his anger, which is something she _won't_ let happen, she'd violently kill Zoe before letting her control over her follower vanish.  
"You and I, Kyle, we must find a place to stay for the next five days, but first, I need to explain our objective; _revenge_. We're going to destroy the Coven, you and I, we're going to wage war in New Orleans, and then, we're going to wage war on the entire world."  
Misty Day smiles, walking towards the place she had just decided was their hideout, their place of arrangement; New Orleans power station.  
"Revenge?" Kyle grunts. "Yes, w- we will have our revenge."


	3. Plans Of War

_**Quick message!  
**_ _ **If you guys could check out my darling's channel 'PurpleMuggle' it would be very appreciated! I love her work, and she hasn't been focused primarily on FanFics, but she's thinking about making a comeback, so please support my baby girl!  
**_

* * *

It's been two days since Ciri's death. The funeral was completely full of sorrow, just like you'd expect, but, for _some_ reason, it didn't seem worse than Rhi's funeral. The way people reacted to Rhi's death, they were devastated, especially Kyle, the person that I can't get out of my god damn head. He was, worse than I've ever seen him, at the edge of having a complete panic attack, and I hated seeing him like that, made me feel small and incapable to do anything. I remember seeing Rhi and Kyle smile together, they had that distinct smile, and that made it clear that they were family, which upsets me, because, Kyle held back on her, and now it doesn't have the opportunity anymore. Ciri, as much as we hated each other, she didn't deserve to die, she was so young and full of life, she had the potential to be a _real_ witch. But now she's _gone_ , and she's been the fifth of the witches to be killed, or in one case, corrupted by their _inner_ _darkness_. _Myrtle Snow_ , _Rhi_ , _Ciri_ , _Misty_ _Day_ , and in some case, _Madison_ is gone.

Now, a meeting has been established by the council, to discuss the war plans, the way we're going to fight against the evil Misty Day has become. It's hard to remember what she used to be; kind and cunning, instead of cruel and power-hungry. Cordelia seems _devastated_ , to lose another one of her girls, let alone the fact that who used to be her best friend, was now her _absolute_ enemy. Once I saw her, two nights ago, I could feel the effect the pain was having on her heart and her mind, it was somehow amplifying her powers, I could feel it. It was terrifying, the type of power Cordelia was wielding had capabilities, she really is the Supreme, more powerful than her mother, than any one of us, and we were lucky she snapped out of her trance, because she become normal again. We can't risk have another enemy, we can't risk having another evil in New Orleans. I know the meeting will bring up the topic of Kyle, and I'm not really prepared for the comments the council will make, well, Queenie anyway.

I enter the meeting room, welcomed by the long table that only _three_ people normally sit at, so I'm confused as to why there's a fourth chair in the room. I'm early, ten minutes to be exact, only because I need to think about the possible questions I could be asked about Kyle's ' _condition'_. I'm _thunderstruck_ , I can't think of anything at all, I guess I'll just speak my fucking mind when the time comes. Worst comes to worst, I'll get into an argument with my Supreme, and possibly Queenie. That's when the doors begin to open.  
"Oh, you're early," Cordelia comments, standing beside Queenie. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I guess I just want to get this over with."  
"Should we start?" Queenie asks Cordelia, staring at me.  
"Yeah, let's start," Cordelia agrees. "Our guest will be here shortly."  
Guest? What guest? We've never had a guest during a council meeting, rule number one is that what happens in the council chamber, stays in the council chamber. But now, we're having guests? Fine, let's see how this plays out. Cordelia sits down in her chair, Queenie and I sit down in ours shortly after, let the meeting begin.

"We all know why we're here, we're here to discuss our plans against our enemy. I haven't seen her power first-hand, but I know you two have. I need to know details, of what she can do, or what you've seen her do, or what she's said she can do. I _need_ to know details, because if I don't, It's going to be a lot harder to explain to our guest what her clan is going to be up against-"  
"What guests?" I ask, interrupting Cordelia.  
" _Lindsay_ _Greyback_ ," Queenie adds. "She's the Alpha Werewolf of a pack close to the New Orleans area, she used to be the leader of some allies of ours."  
"Jason, Todd and Marcel?" I ask.  
" _Precisely_ ," Cordelia smiles. "But she may not arrive during the meeting, so I'll speak to her in private later."  
"But why would an Alpha Werewolf be visiting us? I thought they hated witches?" I question, confused by the condition of the relationship between Werewolves and Witches.  
"We're discussing a, alliance if you say, you know what her pack hates more than witches? A threat to New Orleans, so if the meeting goes well, we will have more allies."  
"Sounds good to me," Queenie agrees, smiling at me.

"Alright. I've seen first-hand that she still has her _T_ _elekinesis_ , some form of _Corruption_ , _Elektrokinesis,_ and she stated something about being able to confuse day from night or something like that. _Shadow_ _Manipulation_ or something like that," I explain. "The _Delvish Grasp_ , that's what she titled it."  
"So? _Corruption_ , _Elektrokinesis_ , _Shadosis_ by the sound of it, _T_ _elekinesis_ is a part of the Seven Wonders, so it's strange that she still has that power after death," Cordelia explains.  
"What's _Shadosis_?" Queenie asks.  
"The ability to _manipulate_ the shadows, this includes being able to make darkness _swallow_ locations, _confuse_ day from night as she said, among other things unknown to even the history books of _witchcraft_."  
Fucking hell, those are merely _three_ of the abilities Misty Day wields, three of _seven_. This isn't good, she has power that is unknown to even the Supreme of the Seven Wonders, that stands out of the darkness. But how do we kill her? How do we take Misty Day's life? Better yet, how do we save Kyle's?

"Hmm, it seems that we need to learn more about her before we can decide what to do about it. But we do need an idea about how we're going to get rid of her, _forever_ this time. I need you both to know that I'm not the bad guy here, I'm discussing this to protect the Coven, Misty Day is gone, she's not herself _anymore_. My top priority is to protect the Coven, and the girls, and that will always be my priority. But now, we're going to _have_ to discuss a more, serious topic; Kyle."  
This is topic I've been waiting for the entire meeting, and to be honest, I _already_ hate it. Kyle, it's hard to think about what Misty Day could be doing to him right now, or better yet, what she's making him do. She has him at the tip of her fingers, she can make him do _anything_ ; sex, murder, it doesn't matter what it is, he has no choice but to do it.  
"Fine, let's discuss this."

"Kyle's been _completely_ corrupted by her power, and you've stated that he's now her puppet, and that he was forced to try to kill all of you in the hut. He's killed Ciri, and I know it wasn't because _he_ wanted to, but because she wanted her dead. So, Zoe, explain to me how we're supposed to break him from her control," Cordelia comments.  
"I don't know at this point, like you said, we need to know more, but I need to say this now; we're going to save him. There's no maybes, no possibly, we're going to fucking save him. I'm sorry for speaking this way, but you know what he means to me, doesn't matter what happens, as long as he's alive, I'm alive. He saved all of us not that long ago, took twelve lives just to keep all of us from becoming burned at the stake by hunters. You want me to go into more detail? He made the hunters _extinct_ , he took that threat away, from all of us-"  
"Yeah, that may be true," Queenie adds. "But now he's the enemy. What are we supposed to do about that?"  
"FIND A WAY TO BREAK HIM FROM HER GRASP!"

My screaming stops an argument from occurring, just as I planned, now I feel like the powerful one in the room. I most definitely don't want conflict with Cordelia and Queenie, Cordelia is like my mother and Queenie is like my sister, to be honest I wish they were my family. But there's a question in my head that needs to be answered, and I intend to ask it in this very moment.  
"What is the _Delvish Grasp_?"  
Cordelia looks at me, breathing heavily in what seems like disgust. "The _Delvish Grasp_ is a different form of the Seven Wonders, its origins formed from what is believed to be darkness of hell itself, which would explain how Misty Day had gained her abilities. She was stuck in hell, essentially _dead_ , but she somehow brought herself back."  
"She stated that being brought back from the dead can affect people differently, is that true?" Queenie asks.  
"Of course," Cordelia states, looking me in the eye. "Kyle couldn't control his emotions, Madison couldn't feel anything at all, and Misty Day somehow possessed the Delvish Grasp. So yes, people can be effected differently."

Her explanation makes me want to save Kyle even more now, but I know I can't. I take a moment to try and tap into the connection I have with him, and it's the most effort I've ever given in trying to do that, it's normally easy, but for some reason, I'm having a very hard time trying to do that. I've never had any trouble connecting to the love of my life, but since he's been corrupted by Misty Day's power, It's like she's blocked me from ever connecting to him again, and if I'm going to be honest, that scares me.  
"We're going to try, Zoe, okay? We're going to try and save him from Misty Day's leash, and then, we're going to stop her, _permanently_ ," Cordelia explains. There's _three_ things we have to do before we create the _plans of war_ ; learn more about her abilities, find a way to break Kyle from her power, and then, we figure out a plan to stop her from doing any more harm. I need you both to do this, are you with me?"  
"Of course," Queenie says.  
"I'm with you," I agree. "Whatever Misty Day has planned with Kyle, it can't be good."


	4. A Trail Of Blood

It's near _midnight_ , and the dark witch and her apprentice have found themselves in the dark streets of the city once again. It's been days since Kyle was given his newly fond powers, now, Misty Day expects him to use them to his absolute might, and destroy _anyone_ and _anything_ that comes between his and his _master's_ path. But first, she's come up with a plan, a plan that will _test_ his power, to interpret whether he's ready for Misty Day's plan; for the war that will take place in the very city of New Orleans itself. Kyle follows his master willingly, like he has a leash on, a collar, like a guard-dog, the title that he hates most. His dark eyes stare around the streets, looking around to see if anyone is in sight, but there's nobody, lucky for them. Misty Day dances around with her dark dress, humming to her own _delight_ as she stares at her new apprentice. That's when she stops, directly in front of a house with dark tinted windows and shoes tied to the telegraph pole.

"Where, are, we?" Kyle mumbles.  
"We are at the centre 'drug-den' of New Orleans," Misty Day smiles. "I've got a little _test_ for you, Kyle."  
"What, _test_?" Kyle asks softly. "Who's place, is, this?"  
"Now that I'm _connected_ to _your_ mind, I have all of your _memories_ , and all of your _secrets_ , yes, even the ones that _only_ you and Zoe know about. So, I was- let's just say _searching_ through your memories, and I came across one that interest me. You once came across a guy named _Nathan_ , one you didn't particularly like, put a knife through his hand if I remain correct? Well, the only reason that matters, is because this is his and his 'crew's', hideout. You're going to test your new power, by taking all of their lives."  
"Yes, I, will. How, do you, know, it's, him?" Kyle asks with his dark voice.  
"Not only do I have the seven abilities of the _Delvish_ _Grasp_ , but I've also managed to maintain three more of my _original_ powers; _Divination_ , _Telekiness_ and _Pyrokinesis_. All some of my well _practised_ powers, most _trustworthy_ if not anything. Now, I share those _Delvish Grasp_ with you; _Corruption_ , _Shadosis_ , _Elektrokinesis_ , _Vampiric Force_ , _Disintegration, Ghost Pendulum_ , and _Chaotic Ridicule_. You know wield all seven all of those powers, and not just that, the other three I mentioned previously. Now, you're going to use your abilities to kill every single drug infested mongrel in that place, and then, we're going to begin our war and destroy the witches. Are you with me, Kyle?"  
"Yes," Kyle agrees, his dark eyes staring at Misty Day. "My master."  
Kyle slowly looks at the foul-looking house, then begins to moves his hand out and open to reveal his palm, using it to form a layer of _Shadosis_ that slowly begins to consume the entire house, blocking any form of light from finding its way inside. That's when he takes his other hand out, small trinkets of electricity forming at his fingertips, then, he _strikes_ at the telegraph pole, screaming at he the pole in half with a blast of electricity, causing the power to the entire neighbourhood to go dark. Kyle turns to look at Misty Day, but she's gone, disappeared into the darkness he had just summoned like it was a natural gift. That's when he begins to hear loud voices spilling from the house.

* * *

A dozen men walk out of the house, holding items like bats, knives, and most of them have _firearms_ on them. _Nathan_ , the man Kyle had an outburst with, stands firmly with his crew, holding what appears to be a military grade assault rifle.  
"What the fuck! When did it become so dark?!" One of the men say.  
"Shut it, Albert. Something isn't right here," Nathan states, snarling as his bandaged hand grips onto his weapon, cocking it. "Call two more sweeper vans to come around, this doesn't seem good."  
"Sure thing," One of the men agree, tearing their phone from their jeans and dialling a number, instantly reaching whoever he needs to reach. "Hey man, I need two sweeper trucks or vans or whatever the fuck we have, _now_."  
The man hangs up the phone, smiling like a smart-ass.  
"So, boss, guess who's coming ar-"

The man is suddenly torn into the darkness, screaming like something in a _horror_ movie. His body completely disappears as his weapon begins to fire, that's when his screaming stops. _Nobody_ knows it, but Misty Day remains hidden in the dark, smiling at the _absolute_ control she has over Kyle's mind, and the weapon she knows she beginning to form through her new pupils anger and hatred.  
"What the fuck!" One of the men scream, cocking his shotgun in prep for an attack. "What the hell is going on, Nath'?"  
The thick fog of darkness begins to fade away, but not completely, allowing the form of a _perfect_ camouflage. That's when the silhouette of Kyle begins to take form as he stands beside and holds the shoulder of the man he had just torn through his wall of shadow. As soon as Nathan and the remaining number of his goons see him, their weapons lay directed at him. Nathan eyes remained pierced at the man that put a hole in his hand.  
"You," Nathan snarls.  
Kyle just stares at Nathan with his completely black eyes, not blinking at the clear fear he currently looks at.  
"Boss? Who is this schmuck?" one of his goons asks, placing an extra shotgun shell in his pump-action.  
"This little fucker, is the asshole that stabbed a fucking knife through my god damn hand!" Nathan screams, pointing his assault rifle at Kyle. "Let go of my man, and we'll talk this out."  
Kyle remains silent, staring at his enemy as he slowly begins to remove his hand off Nathan's goons' shoulder. " _Liar_."

Kyle places his hand at the back of the man's neck, squeezing tightly until he hears a sudden _break_. The man hits his knees, and then his body slings to the ground, causing a thumping sound that weakens the bravery in the other soldiers' hearts.  
"You bastard!" Nathan screams, opening fire at Kyle.  
Nathan and all of his crew begin firing their weapons, the bullets flinging towards what should be a _doomed_ Kyle, but that's not what his master wants. Kyle's eyes watch the bullets as his arm raises up, stopping _every single one_ of the metal forms of death in their tracks, surprising his enemy. They stop firing.  
"Holy shit! Boss?! Are you saying this?!"  
"Yeah.."  
Kyle eyes begin to twitch as his arms raise up, and his hands begin to open. Misty Day can feel the hatred chilled down his spine, and she likes it, she likes it a lot. Kyle grinds his teeth together, revealing his power in its most hateful form, that's when he lets it all go. He creates a repulsing force that flings the bullets back at his enemy, creating _chaos_ in his wake. Glass _shatters_ , and many of Nathan's crew fall to the bullets that had that just flown back at them. Kyle screams at the _relentless_ feeling, watching with his dark eyes as his enemies are completely surprised by his _counter_ - _attack_. His screaming stops, his chaos along with it, and most of Nathan's crew slowly begins to recover from their attack, switching to old fashioned weapons; melee weapons.

One of Nathan's goons sprint towards Kyle, flinging his knife as his arms for his chest, by Kyle doesn't allow it. Kyle uses _T_ _elekinesis_ to fling the knife out of his hand, and grips his cheek, making him hit the floor in the process. Dark veins begin to form of the man's cheek, then across his entire face, the face that begins to become completely white. The man tries to scream, but he can't, as the moisture and air in his skin appears to be being sucked from his entire body. His eyes sink in, and then his skin, and in a sudden moment, Kyle had just sucked the life from his foe using _Vampiric Force_. One of Nathan's goons points his pistol at Kyle, but then, Kyle stares at him, causing his eyes to change to dark red colour.  
"Yourself. Kill," Kyle snarls, staring at his enemy as he slowly places the barrel of his weapon in his mouth, panicking like he has . "Fire."  
The man pulls the trigger, blasting his brains from the back of his skull, which causes blood to literally explode from his nose, eyes and head. Kyle stares at the three remaining men; Nathan and two of his goons. Kyle uses his power to form a ball of _Pyrokinesis_ and a form of _Elektrokinesis_ in his other hand. Before his enemies can react, he slams one of the goons with his flame, sending him flying into the house, and initially setting the house alight. The other goon tries to pull his gun on the devilish Kyle, but Kyle reacts quicker, shooting the electricity directly at him, and blowing his head clean off, leaving nothing but his bottom jaw. The headless corpse of the goon spills onto the floor, blood curling from the wound where his head should be.

"You bastard!" Nathan screams, reloading then firing his weapon directly at Kyle.  
Kyle's body suddenly turns into a dark soul-like form, allowing the bullets to fly completely through him without harm. Using _Ghost Pendulum_ , he appears directly in front of Nathan, gripping the barrel with his bare hand. Nathan stops his panicking, staring at the barrel of the rifle as it begins to slowly _disintegrate_ in front of his eyes, changing from solid metal, to complete ash. Kyle throws his weapon away like it's a stick, then uses _Disintegration_ to tear Nathan's arm clean off the socket, _cauterising_ the wound. Nathan screams at the sudden pain, dropping to his knees as he holds the place his arm used to be. Kyle turns to view two vans driving their way towards the house, that's when he looks Nathan in the eye.  
"Goodbye, Nathan."

Kyle uses _t_ _elekinesis_ to push one of the vans into the other, watching as one tips over and the other flips multiple times before tipping completely upside down. Kyle clenches his teeth together, using the same ability to drag the two vans towards the burning house.  
"Kyle!" Nathan screams, before being dragged into the flames with the two vans, followed with a sudden explosion. Silence is long away from the streets, screaming and sirens can easily be heard by Kyle, he had just caused absolute chaos, but he didn't want to, it was his _master's_ plan.  
"You have done well," Misty Day states, appearing behind Kyle. "My apprentice."  
"You, made me, kill," Kyle says with zero emotion. "Why?"  
Misty Day softly places her hand on Kyle's cheek, placing more corruption inside of his mind. "No need for questions, my _love_. It was all make sense in the end of the war, I promise you. You passed my test, with _very_ fulfilling results. You are just about ready for the war, but there will be one more test, in due time. So let us go, we have to find our way back to the station for _recovery_. Come, Kyle, we must go now before the police arrive, let us leave these worthless corpses."  
"Yes, my master."


	5. War Speeches

Cordelia sits quietly in front of the television with Luna, watching the dramatic news report of the destruction that had occurred the night before as Queenie and I stand behind her. The power went out last night, but I knew it was no ordinary surge, it was like something was the draining New Orleans of its _entire_ power supply, which gets me thinking about the _elektrokinesis_ aspect of the Delvish Grasp. It was an apparent _bloodbath_ ; twenty-one dead under _horrifically_ _violent_ circumstances, fourteen injured, and a house burned to the god damn ground. I listen as Sarah Rabe, the reporter, speaks about the sickness that has swallowed the entirety of New Orleans, but also, she seems glad that all of those men were murdered. They were all, apparently, connected to an extremely long web of crime and violence; sexual harrassment, beatings, robbings, murder and even kidnapping in some cases, if I was to bring my own opinion to the table, _honestly_ , I'd be glad they're gone too.  
"This isn't right," Queenie states right beside me. "Who could have done this."  
"I believe it was a part of Kyle's training, perhaps Misty Day is testing Kyle's _allegiance_ , to see if he's willing to stay in his place," I explain, feeling Queenie's and Cordelia's eyes stare up at me . "I mean, it does make a lot of sense, right? Kyle once told me that this, _Nathan Crew,_ was the man he conflicted with at the bar, the man that put him in hospital. If Misty Day's corruption shares his memories to her-"  
"Then it make it easier for her to find someone that he hates, right to the core," Cordelia finishes, interrupting my explaination, but in a good way.  
Cordelia _always_ understands me, It makes me feel like a real part of the Coven, it's like we have a _connection_ or something, I _always_ feel safe around her, which is something I love about my Supreme, and is something I never felt with my own parents.  
"Exactly."

Cordelia turns off the TV using _telekinesis_ , then stands up and pours herself a drink. Cordelia doesn't drink much since her mother died, and if she does, it's never a lot of it, which I think is good, she's not Fiona, she's not her cruel bitch of a mother, she's peaceful, but she is stressed in a time like this.  
"Are you okay, mo-"  
I stop for a second, slow enough to feel Cordelia's, Queenie's and even Luna's eyes snap at me. Did I just call Cordelia, mom? Jesus Christ, Zoe, how embarrassing. I'm never going to live this down, Queenie won't let me, like a sister normally would. I can hear beautiful blonde haired, green eyed Luna giggle for the first time in two days, I missed that laugh, it's so adorable. Queenie has a smile on her face, I think so anyway, I can only see her in my peripheral vision. Cordelia smiles at me, what I said must've lightened everyone's moods, it would be funny if I could guarantee that I could live this down in a day, but I know that I can't.  
"What was that, Zoe?" Luna giggles.  
"Nothing. I said, are you okay, Cordelia."  
"Bullshit," Queenie laughs.  
"Yes, I'm well, Zoe," Cordelia says, taking a sip of her glass. "I'm quite well, but I need to explain to the rest of the girls what is happening, and what we are to do to stop this, better yet, who's going to stay here and help save New Orleans from the ancient evil that Misty Day has become. We're going to have to set up a meeting in a few hours. Luna, Zoe, may you please tell the girls to be dressed formally for the meeting? We're at _war_."  
"Of course, Cordelia," Luna agrees.  
"Yes, my Supreme. "

* * *

Cordelia now had all the girls set up in the entertainment room, and she seemed a lot more serious than she was hours ago. The girls didn't seem like they had a care in the world, well sucks to be them, because all that is going to change after one of Cordelia's famous speeches. She's a great speaker, and she'll need that skill if she is to talk the girls into supporting is in the war for New Orleans. I never thought I'd be at war with the love of my life, Kyle, he's been at war with himself ever since he was brought back from his sudden death. He was in a weird Frankenstein like states, then he was at war with his sudden emotions, the loss of _Rhi_ , now at war with the corruption that has consumed him, and is now controlling him, making him do things even he wouldn't do in his _Frankenstein_ state. This is why I need to save him, _we_ need to save him, because he can't be broken again, how much more broken can he get? I'm not sure about everyone else, but I seriously don't wanna know.

"As soon of you have heard, Miss Robichaux's Academy, as well as the rest of New Orleans, is at war with an old ally. Before you all arrived here, there were only five girls, this beautiful young woman named Misty Day was one of those five. During the initiation of Supreme, the power known as _Descensum_ happened to be one of the most _inflicting_ of the Seven Wonders, and in the result of the test, Misty was the one who couldn't escape her hell, and was dragged straight to it. She died that day, turned straight to ash, but somehow, she's come back, more powerful than she ever was before, possibly even me. She's an enemy now, and she is now threatening both our existence, and the existence of _life_ itself. I know we're _not_ seen as eligible to co-exist with society, but we're the ones that are going to have to protect it. And, because of this sudden decision, there's only _two_ options; _fight_ or _fear_. I know not every one of you are going to want to fight, that's why I'm giving you the option to hide from it all, you will _still_ be a part of the Coven, I'm not going to force you to risk your life for New Orleans. The decision, is all, on _you_."

The girls seem both _nervous_ and _terrified_ about making their own decision, like they're going to be judged for _not_ risking their lives to a potential death. If they think they're being selfish, then they need another talk from Cordelia, it's _literally_ a life or death situation, if they don't want to fight, then I see that as _perfectly_ fine. The girls pass ways from the meeting, and within quick minutes, the room is empty, everyone _except_ for the Council has ceased to their rooms.  
"That seemed to result well," Queenie jokes, watching Cordelia as she places her chair under the table.  
"Yes, you could say so," Cordelia agrees.  
She still doesn't seem one-hundred percent right, still worried in some form, overthinking most likely. She uses _Telekinesis_ to push the remaining chairs together at last, revealing how effective her power has quickly become as a Supreme. Cordelia is the _bravest_ and _wisest_ of us all, even more than the former Supremes that have existed in previous generations. She made herself blind just to be able to see the truth, hell, she saved me from death, and Queenie from being a social outcast once again. She helped us reveal our true powers, which has me thinking, about the potential power of both Misty Day, and Kyle.

"Cordelia?"  
"Yes, Zoe?"  
"I was thinking," I pause, thinking about the best possible way to explain it. "Can an _overlay_ of abilities exist? I mean, has it before? Has anyone been able to _force_ upon any abilities that would take over, or share the power of the host's mind?"  
"Wait, what are you talking about?" Queenie asks, clearly confused.  
Cordelia looks like she's thinking, but not very hard, she knows something, she _has_ to.  
"Yes, actually. It's been known for Witches to adopt _other_ abilities, which is remotely related to the _personal_ abilities some Witches obtain. Queenie is an _example_ of this, with her _Voodoo_ ability, Luna with her _Elektrokinesis_ , and myself with my former _Sight_ ability. So, yes, it is possible. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, Misty Day has _Telekinesis_ , right? That's an overlay of the Delvish Grasp and the Seven Wonders, if I'm not wrong. So, what if she has more than just that ability from the Seven Wonders?" I ask. "What do we do about that?"  
"Worst comes to worst, extra caution. Our enemy is very _unpredictable_ now, like I said before, I'm going to use _Concilium_ to allow myself inside of the crime scene, and then the morgue. I'm going to try and find out what abilities we don't know about. So until then, stay aware from any sign of our enemy, and Zoe, that _does_ include Kyle."  
"That sounds good," Queenie agrees. "You'll tell us what you find, right?"  
"Of course."

This type of talk is making me think about Kyle, the _old_ Kyle, the person he used to be; _protective_ , _loving_ but also _dangerous_ to a _very_ large extent. I used to able feel a connection with him, I knew when he was sad, happy and angry. But now, I feel no connection to him at all, I don't know how he could be feeling right now, and that makes me feel both upset and annoyed. I wonder what he would be like if he had his powers, and _could_ control them freely; would he be _evil_ like the person Misty Day has become? Or would he be like _us_ ; trying to _preserve_ life rather than completely _destroy_ it? I don't think we could be evil, but if he became really mad, I doubt it would end in a positive way. He'd probably break something in the most violent way possible, but then he'd try to fix it. That's the person he is, or was.. always trying to fix the problems he creates, always trying to make people happy, even when he isn't. I miss that Kyle, and I will do _whatever_ it takes to get that Kyle back in my arms, even if that means eradicating Misty Day, _permanently_.


	6. Beyond Absolution

_**Author's note: Username Change: my name now is ! There will be no changes from here on, so don't be confused please! FanFictionFriction is gone, has taken over!  
**_ _ **Please enjoy this chapter, and I apologise for not uploading sooner, I've been very busy. But I promise to upload as soon as possible**_

 ** _Ps. It's most likely that each sequel (including Murder House) will have 24/25 chapters! And I apologise for this being shorter than expected._**

* * *

Control. What even is control? It is an _illusion_ , Misty Day has taught me that, in the _cruellest_ of ways; she's made me kill, in the most _powerful_ and direct manner. She's given me this _power_ , and she intends for me to use it, in the most inhumane way that exists. I killed Nathan, and his entire crew. Sure, they were connected a large web of _terrorism_ and _criminal_ acts, but still, they didn't deserve to die the way they did. I've never felt so _powerful_ in my entire existence, never been so _strong_ , not even when I could control my sheer strength. I used to be able to break full grown men in half, now, I can break men in into thousand of pieces with a sheer grip of my power. As powerful as I am, as beautiful as it feels, I hate it, I hate it all. I _never_ wanted this, or anything remotely like this, all I wanted to do was save Zoe from feeling _all_ of this mess. I don't regret it one bit, but I didn't expect it to result the way it didn't, killing me would have been easier, both for me, and Zoe. The _scariest_ part of the things I have done; taking lives and endangering them, I remember _liking_ it, even to the point, of _loving_ it. I am the _angel_ of _death_ , I am the _destroyer_ of this _world_ , _I_ will be the _end_ of _New Orleans_ , and I fear, I will be the end of _Zoe's_ life.

"You have done well, my apprentice," Misty Day smiles, breaking me from my thoughts. "You're more powerful than I expected, and you'll only grow _stronger_."  
She's growing stronger and stronger as each day goes, I can feel it, every time she's in my presence, I can _literally_ feel her power amplifying mine. She's a demon, there's absolutely no doubt that she's from hell, she has to be, only power like this can exist in a place like hell.  
"You revealed a great deal of your power, all except _Chaotic Ridicule_ , which is good, because that power is one you only use when you want commit an extraordinary _deal_ of destruction."  
"Why don't we use _destruction_ as our main weapon?" I ask.  
Why am I asking that question? I wasn't thinking that, was I? This is _beyond absolution_ , the control she has over me is disgusting, cruel and and somewhat, _unnatural_.  
"We shall, _one_ day. New Orleans will bow down to us, with or without consent, we are destined to rule this world, together. I am your Supreme, and you are my Apprentice, that's how things will _always_ be. _Although_ , if I was to have a _second_ apprentice, who would _you_ recommend?" Misty Day asks.  
I have to choose my next words wisely, this has to be a trick, is it a trick? I can't trust her, she's _toying_ with me, she has to be.  
"Z- Z-"  
Don't say it Kyle, stop, please!  
"Zoe."

"You're still attached to her, Kyle, it is a _weakness_ ," she snarls. "And because of that, _you_ will choose which location we will attack."  
More death? Why?! Why does there have to be more and more death?! BY MY HAND!? No, no, I won't let her make me choose who we kill. I won't kill, I'LL KILL HER!  
"No."  
"Do NOT make me use more corruption, Kyle! But, you give me _no_ choice," Misty Day says, placing her hand on my cheek once again.  
She's done this plenty of times, but with _no_ results, but this time feels different. Her corruption swallows me like a tsunami, drowning me in the essence of her evil, the essence filled with hatred and violence. There's absolutely no doubt that her corruption is taking me over completely, and this time, there's no chance of fighting it. I snarl at the feeling, which makes me contemplate my own death at this point, the pain and suffering will all complete in a moment, but I know, it won't result peacefully.  
"Done. Now, choose our location, or I will," she screams, her dark eyes staring right at me brightly. "Fine, I'll choose."  
She uses her _telekinesis_ to grasp a nearby phone, and dials a number, with only _three_ digits. That's when her tone begins to change completely, from serious to somewhat, fearful.  
"PLEASE! Help me! He's trying to kill me! At the New Orleans South Power-Station! Quickly!"  
No, she didn't. She didn't, did she?! No, NO!

* * *

Zoe sits in her room with Luna, who holds a very large and dusty book. Things have been quiet since Cordelia's speech, all the girls have been out the whole night, and Queenie thinks it's because they're thinking about their very _important_ decision. Not Luna, she knows where she stands, she's _powerful_ and she knows how to use that power for good rather than evil, which is something Zoe thinks is the main struggle between Kyle and his _sudden_ power. Zoe is already at war, with her emotions towards the situation, Kyle and his new master. She's at war, and she won't stop being at war, not until she finds a way to destroy Misty Day, and take Kyle's power long away from him.

"What is the book for?" Zoe asks.  
"I'm going to help you adapt to _Telepathy_ , an ability that will be used to assist in seeing Kyle through your mind. You're going to use my essence so the adaptation doesn't traumatise your mind, we can't risk that. And I have to go out on a date in thirty minutes, so we have to hurry."  
"Who's the lucky guy?" Zoe jokes.  
"Shut up," Luna laughs. "I'll give you details when I get back, we need to complete this task first. Take my hand."  
Zoe takes Luna's hand, noticing Luna's other hand is on the page of the book, which doesn't make Zoe feel any better. Zoe is _clearly_ nervous, she doesn't think it's going to work, that it's just going to cause pain with no proper results.  
"Repeat after me; Dushra-Refora, okay?!" Luna asks.  
"Dushra-Refora. Dushra-Refora! Dushra-Refora! DUSHRA-REFORA!"  
The writing on the page begin to _disappear_ and then _reappear_ , that makes it clear that the spell is working. Zoe grunts at the pain, like she's being branded by the spell itself, which is said to be a painful process. Zoe's pupils dilate as her vision begins to change, from reality, to a different type of place.

She sees Kyle, better yet, his mind, standing before Misty Day's mind. Zoe uses her new _telepathic_ ability to enter his mind, and begins to speak to him.  
"Kyle? Can you hear me?" Zoe asks.  
"Zoe?! How are you talking to me?! I don't know if I'm _hallucinating_ right now-"  
"You're right, baby, I'm here. I'm going to save you, okay?"  
"Please, Zoe, help me. I'm going to kill again, she's going to make me," Kyle explains. "I don't want to hurt anyone else, please, save me."  
The tone of Kyle's voice is so sad, it begins to make Zoe cry. She can't imagine the pain he is feeling right now, and she'd prefer it if she didn't know the type of pain he's feeling, but at the same time, she wants to know help him. Knowing that she can't help him crushes her, and he's next words will make it worse.  
"I love you, Zoe, please hurry. I can't fight her corruption anymore."


	7. Police Brutality

The _silence_ of the streets of New Orleans is suddenly forsaken when police begin to swiftly arrive at the power station. Four S.W.A.T trucks drift in front of the station, and in a matter of seconds, dozens and dozens of heavily armed officers exit the trucks, armed with _heavy_ assault rifles and high impact handguns. The officers cock their weapons as they march towards the door of the station, stopping when their _commander_ speaks.  
"No casualties today, men!" the commander says. "Let's make this quick and clean, our priority is saving the woman who made the call, so use flash-grenades, do _NOT_ use frags, _unless_ compromised. Are you ready?!"  
"Sir yes sir!" each officer says.  
Three of the officers move up the stairs, their weapons aimed right at the door. They place gas masks on their faces before moving any further, with one of the officers pulling a gas grenade from their vest.  
"Clear?" one of the officers says.  
"Clear."

One of the officers begins to roll the gas grenade under the door, and in a sudden moment, the door flings off the hinges, hitting the officers with such a force, they go flying back into the parking lot. One of the officers impacts against a nearby truck, their heart stopping as their spine breaks from the vicious force. The other officer hits the stairs, and is completely conscious, and fires his weapon at the entrance of the door. He yells as his assault rifles fires aggressively at the unknown, but then, he's suddenly dragged back up the stairs, and into the grip of their unexpected _devilish_ enemy; Kyle Spencer. Within a moment, Kyle holds the officer with one hand, snapping his neck in a sudden moment, that's when the officers begin to open fire. The bullets fly at Kyle, but he uses a large force of _D_ _isintegration_ to turn all the incoming bullets into ash.  
"What the hell is that?! Continuing firing men!" the commander screams, unpinning a frag grenade a pelting it towards Kyle.  
The frag rolls underneath Kyle's force, and directly underneath his feet, which causes Kyle to stand down his _disintegration_ , and use a different trick up his sleeve.

Kyle lets go of his disintegration force field, and uses _G_ _host Pendulum_ to change his body back into his dark-soul form, allowing all the bullets to fly directly through him. The grenade explodes, and the shadowy form of Kyle absorbs every bit of the blast, just like nothing ever happened. Kyle begins to walk forward, grabbing a sharp piece of metal formed by the impact of the grenade. Officers reload their weapons before blasting them back at the _ghostly_ Kyle.  
"Remember Kyle," Misty Day's voice says in his head. "Spare _nobody_."  
"Yes, my master."  
Kyle uses the dark form of _Ghost Pendulum_ to warp straight through a nearby officer, cutting his head clean off with his weapon. Kyle throws his weapon, impaling another S.W.A.T member before using _Telekinesis_ to force another officer's neck back, breaking it and revealing the bone through the now broken and disgustingly bloody skin. Kyle stares at the commander, using his power of _Corruption_ to control him, and make him open fire on two of his fellow members.

"Sir, what are you doing?!" one of the members screams.  
"I'm sorry, men, he's controlling me?!" the commander screams. "Call back-up!"  
One of the officers blind-sides Kyle, managing to shoot Kyle through the abdomen, only angering the apprentice of the Delvish Grasp. Kyle snarls at the officer like a beast, using _Elektrokinesis_ to blow the the officer's arms off the sockets, watching as blood spills from the burning wounds. Kyle spots an officer taking cover behind a nearby truck, and uses _Disintegration_ to melt through the vehicle, and into the officer, tearing him in half and burning the wounds. The numbers are quickly depleting, and Kyle makes a real difference when Kyle uses _Shadosis_ to pull a truck on its side, crushing four officers in a single moment.  
"Good work, my apprentice. But there's still work to do," Misty Day whispers in Kyle's mind as he watches blood drain from the tipped truck. "Kill the rest."  
"Yes," Kyle says with zero emotion, hearing nearby cars in the distance. "My master."

* * *

"We gotta' hurry!" Zoe screams, watching Cordelia drive her car way over the speed limit. "Kyle's in trouble, now is our chance to save him."  
"I'm driving as fast as I can, Zoe, remember who's in charge!" Cordelia rants.  
"Not when my boyfriend is in risk! South Power Station, it's two minutes away!" Zoe screams, louder than she ever has in her life.  
"Zoe!" Luna snaps. "Just breathe! He's going to be fine."  
"We're going to get him back," Queenie agrees, grabbing Zoe's shoulder. "I promise."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Oh, shit," Cordelia gasps. "The police."

Zoe watches as multiple police cars drive towards them, but instead of pulling them over, they drive straight pass them.  
"Why didn't they pull us over?" Queenie questions, watching when a police car suddenly flies onto the side of the road, exploding on impact.  
"I think- that's why," Luna gulps.  
"Oh my god, we're do late."  
"She's already started the second attack," Cordelia states.  
"How many _more_ lives have to be lost?! We have to stop this, tonight," Queenie explains. "Now, or never."  
"Agreed," Zoe says. "Let's go catch ourselves a witch."

* * *

One of the final officers fires his handgun at Kyle, hitting him four times in the chest, only angering the dark apprentice more. Kyle uses _Ghost Pendulum_ to force his hand through the officer's chest cavity, gripping onto something that causes the man a major force of pain. The officer begins to spit up a river blood, his eyes begin to become blood shot and his skin becomes pale, like his life is being drained from him. The officer struggles to see as blood drips from the caruncle of his eyes, only managing to see the four bullets clip from Kyle's chest and the bullet holes heal rapidly. That's when Kyle finishes the officer off, tearing his still bloody and beating heart from his chest. Kyle turns, watching as two police cars approach him at full speed, but that doesn't bring a tint of fear into his outer shell. Kyle's stares at the cars, waiting as his hands fill with a _Elektrokinesis_ , in an extreme state. Kyle lets his power go, shooting his electricity in the middle of one of the vehicle, splitting it vertically in half. Kyle watches as the other vehicle explodes, revealing the shadowy _Shadosis_ wielding silhouette of Misty Day.

Kyle walks towards the injured commander, who tries to fire his weapon, but realises it's out of ammunition. Misty Day follows Kyle, admiring the commander's courage, even when close to an absolute death, thinking hard about the next order she'll give her apprentice.  
"Kyle. Why don't we, spare, this one? He could be a valuable asset to our cause."  
"How?" Kyle snarls, showing zero emotion, like he's already used to it.  
"He could be our eyes and ears for our enemy, he could learn, what we cannot."  
"Fuck you!" the commander gnarls. "I'd rather die."  
"Well, in that case; Kyle, end him."

Kyle raises his arm, filling it with a force of both _Disintegration_ and _Shadosis_ , which is something Misty Day would have never expected. Kyle jams his hand into the stomach of the commander, filling his essence with the evil power of the Delvish Grasp. The commander screams at the feeling in his body, that's when another car begins to show up, but this time, it's the car of a civilian. Zoe, Queenie and Luna exit the vehicle, viewing the dark form of Kyle once again, and for Zoe, it's like her heart is breaking all over again, with more force, like it's made of glass. Cordelia leaps from the car door, creating a ball of fire with _Pyrokinesis_ , but this form of fire, appears to be blue with a shade of green in the middle. Cordelia throws the fire at Misty Day, hitting her in the side of the mouth, causing unknown damage. Misty Day turns, revealing the damage formed from the ball of fire; scarred tissue, even with bone appearing from her chin. In a sudden moment, smoke begins to rise from her wounded face, but it's not from the fire, instead, her face begins to heal. In a matter of seconds, her face is back to the way it was, but she appears fatigued from the healing.

"You've made this a lot worse for yourself, Cordelia," Misty Day snarls, her knees hitting the ground. "I'm going to tear off your _fucking_ head."  
"We'll see about that," Cordelia snarls back, creating another ball of fire, ready for the kill.  
Kyle launches his arm from the commander's chest, using _Shadosis_ to block the upcoming blast of fire, and saving his master's life. He uses the same ability to create a mist of shadow, a mist that they appear to be disappearing in completely, like _Transmuation_. Zoe tries to _Transmutate_ over to the mist to try and grab Kyle, but it's too late, they're already gone.  
"Kyle!" Zoe screams out to him. "Please, COME BACK TO ME!"  
"I'm sorry," the silent voice of Kyle says in her head. "We'll meet again, some day soon."

* * *

 _ **I apologise for not uploading this sooner! But I've been really sick, and I'll try to upload as soon as I possibly can!  
**_ _ **Honestly, I work through a system; Murder House Upload then Coven Upload, that's the way it will remain, and due to this sickness, I haven't been able to type very well, so I apologise!  
**_ _ **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as they will many more to come! Thank you for reading!**_


	8. Recovery Time

**_Alright guys, I'm taking in ideas for future stories, requests, whatever you want to call it. But yeah, give me ideas if you want guys! And please review! That's all I wanted to say!  
_** _ **Oh, and please check out my girl's channel PurpleMuggle! Thank you :)  
**_

* * *

Sometimes, time flows like a river, but tonight has been the exact opposite to the idea. It's been, probably, a few hours since I saw Kyle in his.. I can't even explain what state he was in. He looked so emotionless, like he was suffering on the inside but there was absolutely no way to show it. Kyle Spencer, he had a panic attack when I was shot by that hunter, now I feel like I'm going through the same progress. Cordelia said that lovers and family are normally the ones to break someone from something like this, but it seems I haven't helped, and the only family Kyle was really close with, was Rhi. I wonder what it would be like if Rhi never died, Kyle probably would have been less willing to take the Misty Day alone, like he didn't _need_ to take out the threat. He probably would have come back with me to the Academy, and protected both Rhi and myself in the walls of the Coven, it could have resulted easier. Misty Day would have eventually come, but she wouldn't have a valuable asset as her apprentice, and would have died quite quickly. But with how powerful Kyle is, and how, basically, Misty Day doesn't have to commit herself to shit, as Kyle does all of the work for her. Results, results, results, all I could think about at this hour of the night. So many lives most, and we held back, when we should have used all of our powers to finally end her.

I sit on my bed, lonely, thinking about what to do with my time, seeing I can't sleep and all. I shut my eyes, welcoming the shadow as I tap into my new ability; _Telepathy_. I search for Kyle's mind, passing the minds of others in the thrift, the darkness not bothering me one bit, not until I see Misty Day's near completely black mind. Her essence is darker than darkest of nights, filled with obvious pure evil, she really is the Delvish Grasps' puppet, and when I see the state of Kyle's mind.. it appears also feeble. His mind appears like it's _struggling_ , too dangerously to try to talk to him _directly_ , so, I simply caress the outer essence of his mind, calming it before entering it's environment. I view his environment, a bathroom, possibly of a hotel room. He stares into a mirror, just like he used to when he was normal. The harshest of his injuries haven't completely healed yet, and it upsets me seeing him hurt, especially with the injuries he currently carries.. What looks like a shard of glass pushes itself from his cheek, and his wrist appears to break back into place, making my spine tingle, but he doesn't react, not even in the slightest. The last wound is a large and clearly deep cut on his cheek, from the shard glass. He's still covered in blood, but he then begins to wash it off of him with a soaked towel. Watching him do this makes me wonder if there's still a part of him inside that is Kyle, not Misty Day's puppet, the wonder hurts a little, so I stop thinking about it.

I admire how he can still function, how his mind hasn't been torn apart, not completely anyway. He's so strong, he was powerful before Misty Day cursed him, and I can't let him go, he has to stay strong, and I'm going to make sure that happens. I promise you, Kyle, I'm going to save you, doesn't matter how, I will save you.  
"Zoe."  
Kyle's sudden voice stuns me, like he knows exactly what I said, like he knows I'm there, watching him. But his mouth didn't move. How did he speak to me? The thought of him having _Telepathy_ both surprises and terrifies me, I don't know whether it's my power, or if it's his. Is this a side of the adaptation? I have to ask Luna, but she's out on her date, she has to be. I need to talk to someone, before I lose my mind, but, can't I speak to him.  
"Zoe, are you there?" Kyle asks me.  
"Yes, Kyle, can you hear me?"  
I hear him begin to weep, so suddenly, like his emotions just broke down. I look back at him, he still seems emotionless, but tears flow down his face as he wipes the blood off. What the hell is happening to him?! I need to find out.  
"Kyle, are you okay-"  
"I'm sorry, Zoe," Kyle says, his weeping voice indicating his tears are on the inside. "I killed again, please, I need you to help me. Doesn't matter how, but you need to stop Misty Day, and I've learnt a few things about her. Since her injury, she's become weaker, like she's lost power, I can feel it. Zoe, as much as I beg you to save me, if it comes to it-"  
"What is it, Kyle?"  
"You have to kill me. It'll make her weaker, she'll either lose more power, or she'll feel pain, trust me. Please, if I attack you, kill me."  
I think my heart just broke beyond prepare, hearing him tell me to kill him, hurt more than death itself. I don't think I could kill Kyle, I wanted to end it _for_ him, but I can't anymore. I try to say something, but I'm suddenly shut out of my _Telepathy_ , by a sudden noise of great disturbance; the door.

I turn to face the door, and it's Cordelia, holding some form of papers as well as a pen, but I have a feeling that's not why she's here.  
"Zoe, we need to talk."  
"Of course," I agree, nodding my head.  
She slowly sways into my room, sitting next to me on my bed, she seems both worried, like she's accomplished something but doesn't think it's a victory. This isn't good, I can already tell.  
"We're going to have extra help, Lindsay Greyback's Werewolf pack is now allied with us, for now."  
"Why don't you seem so happy about that?" I ask her, trying to get her to be direct with me.  
"Because we have to have another discussion, when I know you're not going to like. Kyle, I may have come up with a way to save his life, and, Zoe, you may not like exactly how the plan has to take place."  
She's talking about murdering Kyle, killing him on sight, she knows this isn't going to go well, she knows _exactly_ how this is going to turn out. I couldn't think of a life without Kyle, and now I have to, this is going to become a very _dysfunctional_ conversation.  
"No. Not happening, he's not going to be murdered-"  
"He _needs_ to die, because as soon as his heart _stops_ , the corruption will _leak_ from his mind, and he will be free. That's the possibility anyway, there's a _seventy_ - _nine_ percent chance of success. You _need_ to trust me, this has happened before, centuries ago. I man titled _Koll Resil_ was corrupted by a similar form of power. He was mercy killed by his brother, and then he was revived by a witch, he _survived_. It can work, I promise."

"Please, just, get out, Cordelia. Please."  
Cordelia looks hurt, like she's finally given up on trying to help Kyle, for now anyway. She loves him too, he's family to everyone, and he's my love, he always will be. I think she's hurt, because I am, she's basically my mother, so it makes a lot of sense. She walks to the table in my room, placing the paper and pen down.  
"Adoption papers, I've given the other two to Queenie and Luna. If you want, sign, and you'll officially be my daughter, and you'll have two sister. Tell me how you feel about it tomorrow, please."  
She just- she just- she just offered to become my real mother. I'm old enough to make that decision, not only will Cordelia be my Supreme and ressurector, but if I sign, she will be officially be my mother. I'll be Zoe Foxx, with my sisters Queenie and Luna Foxx, it sounds _perfect_. And I just treated her like shit..  
"Cordelia, I-"  
"I'll give you time to think, about both ideas. I love you, Zoe, goodnight."  
It's funny how _recovery time_ can turn a lot more _complicated_.


	9. Power At Its Finest

I sits _aimlessly_ against the wall of my new fond room, slicing one of my wrists with a very god damn blunt knife, but still, I can't feel any pain. The silence is _peaceful_ , especially after the chaos I had just caused, the pain, the suffering, and the death. So many lives lost; I'm the killer at the top of the food chain, the lives I've been taking are at the bottom of it, and in the middle, is _her_. Misty Day's in the middle of the chaos, she's the the _spectator_ , and the one with the _plans_ , the _control_. I feel _nothing_ , and it's beginning to scare me, I'm starting to really lose my mind, and no _magic_ in the entire world can save me from it. I cut my wrist again, but it heals quicker than I can cut, so I stop. It's upsetting, that the only time I spend when I'm not in her control, is cutting my own wrists, luckily I heal quickly. I wish I had enough control to break her neck, it'd be easy, like breaking a wooden blank, like a _dog's_ neck. I could kill her so easily if she _wasn't_ controlling me, in a matter of seconds to be exact, quicker than how long it took me to kill Madison. If only, if only, she couldn't control me.

I hear the hotel room door open, which _startles_ me, making electricity spark between my fingers. It's Misty Day, looking as _cheery_ as ever, the veins on her body glowing a purple colour, it's obvious what she just did; she just drained the life from someone else.  
"Well, that was fun," she smirks, staring right at me with her dark eyes. "Recovering well?"  
I nod my head, without wanting to, but I feel like she isn't making me do that, I just am, in a false type of _loyalty_. Then she looks at me with a _weird_ look on her face, a concerned look, like I've done something _wrong_. She begins to walk towards me, which worries me, what if she going to do to me this time?  
"You seem too consumed by the corruption in your veins, you're not allowing any emotions out, are you?" she asks. "Normally, the _followers_ have control over their emotions, they _are_ free, but to an extent; you cannot harm me, not even if you tried. You can question me all you want, but _I_ control you, Kyle. Do you understand?"  
"Last time I used emotions," Kyle pauses, staring at Misty Day. "You corrupted me _more_."  
"That's because your feelings for Zoe were controlling you further than my power was, something that I _cannot_ let happen. I have plans for you, Kyle Spencer, and if Zoe comes between them, I'll kill her."

I want to end her, right then, right there. But like she said, I _cannot_ harm her, not even if I tried, and god knows, I _want_ to try. Her hand comes back towards my face, but instead of letting her, I suddenly snap my grip at her wrist. She grips my neck in rage, I've pissed her off, and who knows what's about to happen.  
"Let go of my wrist, Kyle, remember you cannot harm me."  
"You appear _feeble_ , my master," I comment, feeling my rage begin to come back through my veins. "Weaker than before. What has happened to you?"  
Her grip on my neck tightens, making me gulp down on the little air I have left, but I still don't feel the pain involved with her grip. Her other hand flings up against my cheek, and I can feel myself begin to absorb her life, she's sharing her life with me.  
"The attack on my face changed _something_ , I lost power when I healed; _Divination_ and _Pyrokinesis_ , somehow the Supreme, Cordelia, _stole_ the power from my mind, and therefore, _you_ lost that power too. They were my _weakest_ abilities, and the _easiest_ to access, and now I'm in a _weakened_ state. This is why I need you, Kyle, so you can protect me from any danger, until I get my power back. I'm allowing you access to your emotions, but with a cost; your rage, your hatred, all we be your weapon now. You will use it for your advantage, you will crush every enemy that gets in our way. Do you understand, my apprentice?"  
I've never felt so alive since she corrupted me, I can feel my emotions again, it's consuming me, but at the same time, I'm feeling less _human_.  
"Yes, master."

My voice, it has _changed_ , it _doesn't_ sound human anymore, it sounds like the most demonic voice I've ever heard in my life. I can feel the rage in my veins, the power it grants me, and I can't seem to let it go, I like it too much. I can hear voices in my head, I'm going mad again. I walk towards the bathroom, leaving Misty Day and heading towards the nearest mirror, and when I stare at my own reflection, I'm _shocked_ to find what I find. My eyes, they've become darker, and the bags around them, are now a dark purple colour. I'm becoming pure evil, and the sad part about that, is I'm starting to like it, all of it. I choke on the _hatred_ in my heart, I really want to let it _all_ out, but I can't, I won't let myself, I'll destroy the entire hotel if I do. I breathe heavily, feeling myself black out, Zoe, please help me.  
"Kyle," Zoe's voice says in my head. "I just heard _everything_ she just told you, I'm figuring a way to save you, I promise."  
"Please hurry!" I reply back to her.

Misty Day appears from behind me, smiling at the sight of what she just created. Her hand lands on my shoulder, and at first touch, her eyes close.  
"I can feel the essence of your anger, Kyle," she states. "It feels _amazing_."  
"I have to let it out, I have to, I'll kill someone else! I'LL RIP THEM IN HALF!" I scream, feeling the anger consume me. "I'LL KILL EVERYONE!"  
"Then, break the mirror, _destroy_ it, Kyle. Stare at yourself, imagine it's the person you hate the most in your entire life, and destroy it."  
I stare at _myself_ in the mirror, imagining the thing I _hate_ the most in this world, and to no surprise, my reflection is replaced by my mother's. I force my fist through the mirror, smashing it to a million pieces, feeling the rage echo through the entire room. I scream as loud as possible, feeling _Elektrokinesis_ , _Shadosis_ and _Chaotic Ridicule_ in my grasp, and without control, I let it all go.  
"Let it all out, Kyle, make this place _burn_. Your rage, is _power at its finest_ , and one day, you'll be able to unleash that power on the world. We're not just _destined_ to rule New Orleans, but the world itself, and we're going to destroy _everything_ ," Misty Day explains, her voice echoing in my head. "And New Orleans, is just the beginning, this hotel, is just the _beginning_."


	10. Weapons Of Choice

Today is the day; the _big_ meeting, the meeting that will make every other one seem, _feeble_. Cordelia announced to Queenie and I, her council, that sixty-four percent of the girls have stayed to fight, I don't blame the other girls for backing down, it's a life _or_ death situation, but I know for a fact that they won't be future supremes. Cordelia said that her council needs to be on her side for this, and, that she has a little secret discussion that only her council can know about. Those who are willing to stay, are willing to do whatever it takes, to protect the Coven from the war, and, to avenge Ciri's death. As Cordelia stands before the remaining of her Coven, I begin to think about how things have changed, especially to the girls of the Coven themselves. I've heard the way they speak about Kyle's, state; some speak of him with sympathy, knowing that it isn't him, and others, they speak of him as a monster, and I _won't_ accept that. He's _not_ the monster, he's just the _tool_ the monster is using, to kill, to end, to eventually " _rule this world_ ". The way Misty speaks is blasphemy, crazy, way beyond the formality of a stable mind, and she's dragging Kyle down with her, to the depths of her madness, it hurts to think about it. But I have to let that go for a few minutes, because Cordelia, has a _few_ words to say to her fellow witches.

"My fellow girls, I speak today, _proud_. Those who have stayed have proven themselves to be _guardians_ of the Coven, _protectors_ , _warriors_ of New Orleans, I'm so proud of you. Those who haven't stayed, are still apart of this Coven, I do not blame them for not fighting, it's a difficult choice, but I have a very important message for those with me today. Nobody in this room, is _expendable_ , you aren't fighting to die, I will not let any of you die. If one of you are to fall, believe me when I say these two words; _Vitalum_ _Vitalis_. Those of you who fall, will rise up once again, like nothing ever happened to you, nobody will die. None of you need to die for this war, for me, for the Coven, none of you _will_ die for this. I _commemorate_ everyone who sits in front of me today, as I am proud of _all_ of you, you are all the future of this Coven, and maybe, the next Supreme sits in front of me today. All of you, practice your skills as you please, and you all have the next five days off, afterwards, we go to work."  
"We are in this together," Queenie adds, standing tall and proud. "Always together."  
Cordelia bows down at the girls, and the girls stand up and do the same. I watch as they dispatch from the room, some leaving the academy all together, others going to their rooms. That's when Cordelia catches my attention.

"Zoe, can you come here please?"  
I slowly walk towards her, nervous as I hold the piece of paper in my hand. I shake at the anticipation, wondering how she'll react to my answer. Fuck it.  
"Can I interrupt for a quick moment, Cordelia?" I ask.  
"Sure thing, what's up?" Cordelia asks back, looking concerned.  
"Yes."  
"What?" Cordelia questions.  
A pass her the papers she gave me the night before, clearly signed and clearly ready to be handed in.  
"Yes, I want to be a part of your family."  
Cordelia lunges into my arms, hugging me firm and tight, she seems happy, which is amazing to see. Queenie blushes at the sight, and Luna appears behind her, also smiling at the scene.  
"That means we're sisters, Zoe," Luna smirks. "I signed it too."  
"So did I, snowflake," Queenie adds, hugging me. "Just joking, Sis'."

Everyone seems perfect, I have a family again, one that I never expected to have, this really is perfection. Queenie is my big sister, and Luna, my baby sister, god, I love the thought already. But something, is still on my mind.  
"Does that mean I'm a _Foxx_?" I ask.  
"No, Cordelia says. "You're a _Spencer_ , we know you are."  
I blush at her words, how meaningful they are, how amazing they are. I'm a Benson, not a Spencer, at least not yet. I blush more at the thought of getting married to Kyle, but that just brings reality back in my head, the situation in, and the chances that he'll get out of that situation.  
"You said, we had to talk?" Queenie says, cutting me from my thoughts.  
"Yes, we did, all _four_ of us; Luna is just about a part of the council, and plus, this was her idea, so we'll see it in play."  
I follow Cordelia up the stairs of the Academy, not thinking about anything as we get closer and closer to the meeting room. Queenie is quiet, Luna is quiet, Cordelia is quiet, everyone is quiet. What is this about?

We enter her office, and everything is set out differently, two large objects appear to be covered in a large rag. What the hell is going on here?  
"Everyone, sit down, except you Luna, you're going to help explain the plan."  
We don't argue, Queenie and I sit down in designated seats, wondering _what_ the fuck is going on, and _why_ we're here. Something tells me this is going to be a little more than a simple meeting, this is important, _really_ important. Cordelia grips the cloths, tearing from the objects to reveal what she's been hiding. The large wooden handle, the stiff polished blade, I know this weapon; The Axe-man's Axe. But it seems different, a lot different than what it used to be.  
"Something seems different about this blade," I comment, starring at the blade itself. "It seems-"  
"Enchanted?" Luna asks, smiling at me. "That's because it is; the blade has been enchanted, making it stronger and a lot sharper than what is was previously. We've even managed to give it a counteracting enhancement, slowly the wielder to block some of Misty Day's or Kyle's powers. We combined my magic, with our Supreme's, so it is a very powerful weapon now."  
"And yet," Cordelia pauses, staring at the other, unknown blade. "It's power has nothing in comparison to the _Roanoke Blade_."

Cordelia picks up the blade, her eyes revealing that she's feeling power from it, _extreme_ power.  
"This blade, belongs to the _first_ ever _Supreme_ _witch_ , she co-existed with the land of _Roanoke_ , and she was somewhat, immortal," Cordelia explains. "Well, it's said that she still lives and uses her life to, _help_ , spirits of the land. Although she was born centuries ago, she's the only Supreme to ever have seen a way to reach _eternal_ life, and that may have been her _personal_ ability. And now, we have her blade, and it is said that twenty percent of her power lies in this blade, and her power is _pure_ , Misty Day's is _not_ , therefore, the power in this blade is a lot more powerful then hers. The possibility is, this is the way we kill Misty Day and free Kyle of the corruption, like I said, a _possibility_ , I don't even know what type of power the blade has in store."  
A powerful weapon, that's exactly what we need, exactly what we have to use to cure Kyle. This could work, this could _really_ work.  
"So, you're saying," Queenie pauses. "We have two powerful weapons to use against our enemies?"  
"Precisely," Cordelia adds. "You have Luna to thank, she does more studying than I did when I was her age."  
"It's nothing," Luna says, blushing at her words.

"So, we have our _weapons of choice_ , now what? When do we act?" I ask.  
"Hopefully soon, we need to figure out where she is, and how we're going to a-"  
"Cordelia," Luna gasps, interrupting our Supreme. "There's been a fire at the South-Orleans Hotel, accounts say two _ghostly_ _shadows_ fled from the flames."  
"Ghostly shadows?" Queenie asks.  
"It appears they're on the move again," Cordelia states.  
"We have to act soon, then," Queenie adds.  
My text tone goes off, and I take my phone straight out of my pocket, starring at the _unexpected_ message. It's _Kyle_.

 _Zoe, I think it's time we have a chat.  
_ _Meet me at the Cafe at the South Bridge, bring only yourself... believe me when I say, I'm alone._

 _But you must hurry, we don't have much time left._


	11. The Truth About War

I drive through the gates of the academy, going way beyond the speed limit, but I don't care, this is Kyle. So many thoughts run into my head, that I forget that what happened previous, how I managed to escape the meeting, and better yet, what I was thinking when I brought the Axe-man's axe with me. It's a weapon, and if I get into trouble, I'm going to put it to use. It's weightless, another enchantment no doubt, making it easier to both carry and swing. God knows what else it has going for it, the power, the perks, the magic hidden inside it, it even sounded like Luna had trouble remembering the enhancements her and Cordelia did to it. But this, Roanoke Blade, seems different, it's more like a short sword rather than a simple blade, but I could feel something from it. It has _real_ power, " _pure_ " as Cordelia called it, belonging to the _first_ ever Supreme, it would have to, right. Cordelia also mentioned that it drained the life force of anything it took the life of, and apparently, it was used for sacrifices, because that's something I want my hands to be on.

I snap out of my thoughts, thinking about Kyle again, and his message, which makes me pull over in a sudden moment. I re-read the message over and over again. Why now? Why does he decide to contact me now, if he could have done it at any time? Is Misty controlling him again, is he her puppet again, can he make his own decisions now? She's allowed him access to both his mind and his emotions again, but to what cost? This has to be an ambush, right? I'm next on the hit-list, I have to be. My level of contemplation is over the top, and the possibility of a consequence, inevitable.  
"What are you going to do, Zoe?" I ask myself.  
Wait, my _telepathy_ , it could work again, if I'm lucky enough. I close my eyes, focusing on the sounds and feelings going on inside of my mind, enjoying the sweet _tenderness_ of the _telepathic_ touch. It feels good, it _always_ has, I've managed to find a way to control my power, but for how long? I _focus_ on the voices, the minds in my sights, trying to find a way to dig my way to a familiar one. That's when I find Kyle's mind, it's gotten darker, worse than ever before, I can see a crack on it, her power is really taking a toll on him.

I begin to see him, feel rain, feel it dripping on my skin. The glitters of him prove that he's alone, sitting in the rain patiently, no sign of the corruption on his face. I can feel his sadness, even though he's not really showing it, I know it's only because she won't let him show it.  
"Jesus Christ, Kyle, I'll be there soon."  
"I hope so," we replies, clearly hearing my voice.  
How can he hear me, I wasn't talking directly to him, was I? I watch him as he drinks out of a bottle of whiskey, clearly finishing it. He begins to squeeze, the redness of his hand revealing that, that's when it begins to crack, then eventually shatter. "Tick tock, Zoe, tick tock."  
I've never heard him like that, he sounds so aggressive, worst than when Madison attacked me. I have to find him, now. I start the engine, and fly off past the lights, heading towards the close I recognised so easily.

* * *

Blood in my eyes, pain in my mouth, it feels nice. The rain soaks me down quicker than diving into a pool, but I don't feel cold, sad, nothing. Misty Day really did bring the real me into the picture, I've never felt so alive in a pit of _loneliness_ , I was once _terrified_ of the power I wield, now, I _welcome_ it, and it feels really fucking good. I do this because I failed; I've failed Zoe, I've failed my family, fuck, I've even managed to fail Rhi, the one family member I had left. I do this for _revenge_ , hell, ending Nathan and his god damn crew was enough to make my understand what I have to do. After this, after I help Misty Day take hold of New Orleans, I'm going to hunt down every hunter in the god damn globe, make them all pay for being a part of the same 'club'. They killed Rhi, and I will skin them all alive for that, there's only one way to _secure_ piece; their _extinction_. Tonight is my last chance to talk Zoe into _leaving_ this place, last chance to find a way to make her safe, if that fails, then I guess I can't do anything.

My sanity, is fading away from me, and that _doesn't_ terrify me, it makes me _happy_. I watch my fingers twist as electricity forms on and between my finger-tips, and on my palm, _Shadosis_ , it connects, creating a hybrid between the two powers. Is this the _creature_ I've become, the _monster_ , the _psychotic_ _maniac_ , the _killer_? Power comes at a price; my sanity, being normal again, fair trade I guess. Now that I've become so powerful, I can do _anything_ , kill _anyone_. It feels good, but that doesn't matter, especially since a vehicle is arriving in the area, and a familiar face inside of it.

* * *

Zoe parks her car in the parking space, exiting out of her car in a short moment, uncapping her black umbrella to shield herself from the rain. She slowly approaches what's left of Kyle, watching as the rain pours down on him, his hand welcoming the liquid as it drips down it, and his face. Zoe _remembers_ this place, this is where Kyle brought her for their first date after all the chaos during the _Supreme_ _Trials_ , it was something to clear both of their minds. They had a _beautiful_ dinner, Kyle spoke about his time in High School; the championships he won, the people he had met. Zoe spoke about her high school, and how much she hated it, especially with her mother always pressuring her. Dinner went _smoothly_ , and bed, went _smoother_. These memories begin to haunt Zoe, so she stops thinking about them, instead, focusing on the more important matter; why Kyle is here. Zoe uses _telekinesis_ to grip every speck of water on a nearby chair, flicking it away and then sitting down.

"It's about time you arrived," Kyle says. "You look like _shit_."  
"Yeah, well," Zoe scoffs. "You look terrible too. Your body is _pale_ , your eyes are _darker_ then they were before, the bags around your eyes are dark purple, fucking hell Kyle, what has she done to you?"  
Zoe stares through her lover, and Kyle stares back. The hate in his eyes is real, and it nearly makes Zoe lose all hope, change can be powerful, but this type of change, is _dangerous_.  
"I guess you're probably wondering why I'm here," Kyle starts.  
"Yeah, actually, I'm _really_ curious. Why have you brought me here, now, when you could have spoke to me at _any_ god damn time-"  
"Misty had only _just_ given me the ability to feel again, and _not_ the emotions everyone needs _._ Anger and hatred, you heard what she fucking said, the only emotions I'm allowed to FUCKING OWN!" Kyle snaps.  
"Kyle, calm down, please."  
Kyle combines _Shadosis_ and _Ghost Pendulum_ , forming himself into a _shadowy_ _ghost_ figure as he stands up, knocking his chair and the table between them into the restaurant itself, breaking the windows. He grips Zoe's hand, bringing it to his forehead, and in a sudden moment, his skin, his eyes, everything becomes normal again.

"Kyle?" Zoe gasps.  
Tears roll down Kyle's face, his eyes staring at Zoe as his hand begins to caress her face.  
"I can see you, with my _normal_ eyes again. I love you so much, Zoe, and I could only think it, but the reason I brought you here was to warn you. You have to leave New Orleans, please, this war is going to wage more and more. She wants to rule this place, then the world, you heard that yourself. I can't- I can't fight the corruption, Zoe, it's too much for me, I can't. I'm going to kill again, more and more until there's nobody left in our way. Don't make me kill you," Kyle inhales. "I won't let myself, I'd rather die myself. I've missed you every minute of every day, and I can _feel_ the evil in my veins, it's coming back to me."  
"Kyle," Zoe cries out, tears rolling down her face. "I-"  
"I'm so sorry- for bringing you- into this- and- the Coven. I- love- you."  
Kyle's skin becomes pale again, his eyes turning dark and his voice sounding darker all over again. Zoe gets up off her chair, leaving her lover behind, once again.


	12. The Legions Of The Grasp

It wasn't long until I was out of there, driving faster than I did on the way here, once again, _way_ over that speed limit. The engine roars like an animal, in _my_ control, making me feel its power in _my_ grasp, it feels good, it's like a taste I cannot describe in my mouth. After seeing the state Kyle's in; the sadness he showed me, how much control this sort of shit has over him, literally destroyed me. After everything Kyle has gone through; being molested by his mother, somehow losing his father and Rhi, literally being torn to fucking pieces, hasn't he suffered enough?! I keep on telling myself again and again that things won't become worse, but I keep getting proved wrong, shoved in front of a thousand busses, being crushed over and over until they eventually stop, waiting for me to get up before continuing on their spree. This pain in my heart disappears, but every time I think of _him_ , it comes back, worse and worse than ever before. Even with the _Roanoke_ _Blade_ and the _Axe-Man's Axe_ on our side, I still feel like _we've_ lost, _I've_ lost, until we break Kyle from her _devastating_ control, we've lost. I stare at the axe on the passenger side of the car, wondering if I'll get the chance to use it tonight, oh how I would like to tear her head from her neck. But how can I destroy her? I have to learn more, and the mere thought makes me pull over.

I side the curb, feeling the cement grinding against the exhaust of the car, but that doesn't bother me. I turn to the backseat, grabbing the first book Luna had found us, the 'Legion of Legends'. I take it towards me, staring at it, it's cover making me feel shaky. How old is this book of legions, and better yet, who has had control over it? If this book is old, how old is the Delvish Grasp? The thought of the power being _hundreds_ of years old, older than the Coven _itself_ , scares me, if it is true, we have _no_ chance against her. Maybe with the blade, but without it, we're mere vermin waiting to be _terminated_. Jesus Christ, Zoe, stop thinking this way, you _have to_ stop, it's not good for you. I begin to think about leaving, just like Kyle said, maybe try to find my way back into my old life. No, I was just adopted by Cordelia, I'm a Foxx now, I can't let Cordelia, Queenie and Luna down, I'd rather die. The first wielder of the Delvish Grasp, how did they die? Suicide? Murder? Or was it something else? It seems impossible to kill the Misty-bitch, but there has to be a way, right? I guess, there's really, only one way to find out for sure.

I open the old Legion book, starring at the writing and how neat it looks, kinda' dreamy in its own way to be honest. I scroll through the pages, looking out for the two key words, the power I need to gain information about. If Luna _did_ find something, she would have told the Council, she wouldn't have kept it to herself. As everything seems to be lost, I find it; The Legend Of The Delvish Grasp. This is exactly what I need, this is _perfect_ , I smile at the sight, probably for the first time in a long time. I chuckle at myself, kissing the book and then immediately regretting it after tasting its disgusting taste. I begin to read the inscriptions, noticing the key points in an instant. According to the Legion, there will always be _two_ of those who wield the Delvish Grasp; the _Supreme_ and the _Follower_. As the Follower becomes stronger, the Supreme grows even stronger than the Follower. The Follower is basically a slave to their Supreme, protecting them and doing anything they say, even if that means murder. But I already know this, I want to know how to destroy the power permanently, that's when I discover the section I've been searching for. It says that the Delvish Grasp is an _unholy force_ , with the capacity to destroy the world if manipulated the wrong way, and, it's near _impossible_ to destroy. Fuck, fuck, 's only a few ways to kill the Supreme, but there's always a catch, a _normal_ Supreme witch cannot destroy the Delvish Grasp, let alone the normal witch. The words make me feel more and more, _inferior_.

I slam the book down, throwing it in the backseat of the car, trying hard to hold down my rage and tears. I imagine the _worst_ , I imagine _murdering_ the whore that took my Kyle away from me, that made me feel like an _infection_ , a monster. I imagine myself using the axe beside me, cutting her head off her shoulders and watching her vile blood drain from her lifeless body. I'd tear her to pieces, feed her to the alligators in the bayou, to be rid of her for good. Then, I'd stuff her head, just so I get to keep in my room as a god damn trophy, so I get to wake up every morning to see my accomplishment. I snap out of my trance, wondering what the hell just happened to me, and where those types of thoughts came from. I suck down the tears, feeling blood begin to drip down my nose. God dammit, the side effects of reading the Legion, the pages are curses, punishing non-Supremes for reading it. Luna doesn't care about the punishments, she prepares every time, she believes that knowledge is worth pain, she's smart, I think I need to taught by her. But I broke the rules once again, after killing _Spalding_ , I thought I was done doing that, but here I am, with two stolen items, from my own Coven; a Legion Book and one of the weapons that _may_ kill Misty, I guess shit happens.

I close my eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm myself down after all of the bullshit. I take in smaller and smaller breaths, feeling the peace in the moment, not realising that I'm tapping into my telepathy. I'm suddenly trapped in the well known _telepathic_ world, wondering what to do now, getting _in_ the world has always been the _easy_ part, but getting _out_ , I haven't really learnt how to do that. The only _real_ way to get out, is to focus _specifically_ on someone's mind; Kyle's, Luna's, Cordelia's.. what about Misty Day's? Can I find my way into her mind? And if I can, what secrets would I find, and what would it do to me? It makes me wonder how far her corruption can go, and better yet, what she can do with the rest of her power. We've, kinda' seen what Kyle can do, but, not really Misty Day, and the _sheer_ thought that the book is telling the _truth_ , that she is a lot more powerful than Kyle, scares me. I find it, her mind, the darkness of it makes me nearly impossible to see. I tap into it, and that's when I see the worst; Misty Day, is standing, right behind my car.


	13. Kidnappings

Zoe enters a rush, trying her hardest to start the engine of her car, only dropping the keys on the ground and making herself panic more in the process. She can feel the back of the car begin to lift, and when she stares at her rear-view mirror, she can see Misty Day raising up her hand, clearly using her _T_ _elekinesis_. Zoe reaches out to keys, but that's the car begins to shake, and tear. In a sudden moment, Zoe's car is torn completely in half, and she is thrown away with it, away from the passenger side, and the weapon concealed within it. Misty Day watches graciously as Zoe hits the curb of the road, becoming uneasy, crawling towards the other side of the car. Zoe touches the top of her head, feeling the brand new gash that has branded itself onto her, but with all of her strength, she uses _T_ _ransmutation_ to warp herself towards the other half of the car. She reaches into what's left of her car, feeling for the weapon, but that's when Misty Day begins to speak.

"You _really_ need to find a way to make your _Telepathy_ , not traceable. Honestly, it was like chasing a snail, I was _always_ one step ahead."  
"Yeah, well," Zoe stumbles. "Should've been at least a couple more."  
"Zoe Benson, so _noble_ , but still, weak. I took the love of your life, and you haven't even considered trying to take him back, have you? I guess, I get to keep him then?"  
Misty's words antagonise Zoe, but she knows that's exactly what her foe wants; to make her feel powerless. Zoe wonders where Kyle is, how far he could be from the scene, the thought makes me feel _uneasy_.  
"Where is he, then?" Zoe snarls. "I'll take him back, and I'll kill you in the process."  
Misty begins to form her dark shadowy mist around the scene, making it head straight towards Zoe, smiling.  
"Kyle's a noble _pawn_ , great to control, and even greater in bed. But still, the essence of his being is _dysfunctional_ , falling apart, and soon, I'll have to _end_ him."  
Zoe tears the enchanted axe from her car, using it and her rage to cut straight through Misty Day's _Shadosis_ , surprising her foe with her new weapon, and power that _co-exists_ within it.  
"WHY DON'T I CUT OFF YOUR FILTHY CUNT OF A HEAD, AND REVEAL THE ESSENCE OF YOUR BEING?!"  
"Whoa, Zoe, that wasn't very, _lady like_. I find your new weapon quite," Misty pauses. " _Disturbing_."  
"Good, it seems to work well with countering your power," Zoe comments.  
"Yeah, well, that's _merely_ one of SEVEN OF MY POWERS!"

Misty uses _Disintegration_ , flinging the orb of death towards her foe. Zoe uses the blade of her weapon to cut the orb in half, but not destroying it _completely_ , causing herself a burn on her leg, the rest of the orbs melting the ground. Misty laughs at Zoe's attempt to stop her power, deciding to use a different form of it to _really_ test her defence. _Elektrokinesis_ forms in Misty Day's palm, the purple light becoming bigger and bigger until it _pierces_ towards Zoe, who uses the cheek of the axe to absorb every last breathe of the electricity. Zoe's defence begins to irritate Misty Day, making her more desperate to kill her enemy, and with no more orbital powers on her side, she has to use her more _complicated_ powers. She slams her hands to the ground, causing a shock-wave to find its way towards Zoe, knocking her to the ground and into one half of her car. Misty Day uses _Ghost Pendulum_ to quickly find her way to Zoe, then using a glimpse of her _Corruption_ to stop Zoe from making any more moves.  
"Throw the axe over there," Misty orders, pointing a couple metres away from where Zoe sits.  
Zoe succumbs to the _Corruption_ , doing exactly what her enemy says, throwing her weapon away and dooming herself. Misty Day uses _Telekinesis_ to stop her from moving as she moves towards her, that's when her hand touches her cheek, and she begins to drain the life from her eyes.

"You _made_ me do this, Zoe. I was going to leave you out of this, your ' _precious_ ' Kyle made me promise. I loved you like a god damn sister before you _all_ betrayed me, left me to die, so, this is all on _you_ , _all_ of you," Misty snarls. "Oh, and if you makes you feel better, I didn't sleep with Kyle. Not yet, anyway."  
Misty's hand drains Zoe's life, making her eyes begin to change to white as she passes out. Misty smiles at the sight, then, after the sudden sound of a gunshot, she's shocked from behind. Misty's hand flings off of Zoe as she's hit from behind, making her turn, seeing _new_ enemies. The Coven's technician, Jason, stands in front of Misty Day, holding an assault rifle, with nine other guys standing behind him. All ten men hold some form of weapon; shotguns, pistols, assault rifles, all ready to take out any target it seems.  
"Get away from her!" Jason screams, firing his weapon at Misty Day once more, with the other guys joining him.  
Bullets fire across the road, but Misty Day is prepared, using a hybrid between _Telekinesis_ and _Disintegration_ to destroy any bullet that enters her sphere. Shotguns, handguns and rifles blunder and echo all across New Orleans, but they seem to be having _zero_ effect on the dark witch. Every bullet is wasted, right to the last.  
"Well," Misty Day scoffs. "That was pointless, got anything else to throw at me?"  
"A matter of fact," Jason smirks, dropping his weapon and starring at his crew, as his and their eyes glow the golden _werewolf_ colour. "We _all_ do."

Jason gnarls at the dark witch, revealing his large canines and claws, his body becoming a grey colour and hair rapidly growing. His body begins to morph, his mouth flexes forward into a snout and his ears form to a point. Jason finishes changing into his half-wolf form, making his crew do the exact same.  
"This enough for you?!" Jason snarls with a dark voice.  
"Yeah," Misty smiles, clicking her fingers. "Is this?"  
Kyle appears from the shadows, gripping one of the werewolves necks and throwing its body away with him violently, shattering its neck. Kyle drops the body onto the ground, ghosting close to Misty Day afterwards.  
"One down," Kyle states _aggressively_. "Nine to go."  
"You're going to pay for that, _Guard_ - _Dog_!" Jason roars.  
"And that's coming from you, wolf!" Kyle roars back.  
Jason pounces onto Kyle, sending them flying into one half of Zoe's car, three other werewolves tail them to backup their leader. Jason uses his claws to pierce Kyle's chest, causing minimal damage as his wounds heal faster than he can cut, resulting in raging Kyle even more than he was before. Kyle kicks the werewolf away, as he arises, three more of the creatures stand in his way.

Five of the werewolves surround Misty Day, circling her on all fours, but she _doesn't_ seem remotely worried. She stares at her dark, long nails, blinking at them.  
"I just had these done, you know?" she smirks. "Shame if I have to make them, _bloody_."  
"My claws will be soaked in your blood, witch," one of the wolves snarls.  
"That's what you think."  
Misty Day stands completely still, feeling out for their next moves, and to her excitement, one of the werewolves finally make their mark. Kyle uses _Shadosis_ to grip and throw two of the werewolves away, leaving him with a one on one battle. The werewolf attempts to pounce Kyle, but he uses a hybrid between _Shadosis_ and _Ghost Pendulum_ to make his body completely walkthrough, making the creature move straight threw him, and let down his guard. Kyle picks up the creature using _Telekinesis_ , twisting its body until he hears every bone in its body break, and watch as the bones tear from the sockets of its body, changing it into a mush of just skin and blood.  
"Noooooooooooo! Todd!" Jason screams, grabbing Kyle by the throat, triggering _Vampric Force_.  
Kyle then grips Jason, making him feel his life begin to drain, but that's _not_ the only surprise; Kyle's eyes begin to glow golden, similar to his own.

Misty Day uses her nails to slit one of the werewolves throats, then both of her hands to _completely_ crush its skull into _nothing_. Another werewolf tries to attack, but Misty Day _counters_ , pushing its neck onto the edge of the other half of Zoe's car, and pushing down until its head separates from the rest of its body. A pool of blood forms at her feet, making her smile at the feeling. _Elektrokinesis_ forms in one of her hands, _Disintegration_ in another, then she sends it flying towards two of three of the werewolves. _Canines_ begin to form in Kyle's mouth, claws dig _their_ way from his nails, it is then certain that his power is _more_ than just life draining. Kyle headbutts Jason, the other two werewolves try to _intervene_ , but Kyle _stops_ them, using the strength of _one_ free hand to grip and pull one of the werewolves necks up until it breaks. Kyle then picks up Jason, slamming him into the cement to slow him down, then focusing on his other foe. The werewolf snarls at Kyle, but that just angers him more. The wolf launches into onto Kyle's chest, biting his shoulder blade, causing him to scream from the pain, but not for long. Kyle pushes the creatures face away, then grips its jaw, pulling it until it breaks off.

Misty Day stares at the holes in the chests of the two werewolves she had just slayed. The last werewolf bleeds from the top of its head, trying its hardest to get to its feet, but Misty Day stares at the creature, shaking her head in disgust.  
" _Marcel_ _James_ , you should have known better than to fight the most _powerful_ witches in all existence."  
"Fuck you, you unnatural piece of shit whor-"  
Misty silences the animal by uses the raw strength of her hand to cut its head clean from its shoulders, its blood slashing all over the place. Misty then watches Kyle as he grips Jason by the head, pushing him to his knees. Power begins to flow from his hands, and into the skull of his foe. Jason screams violently, which awakens Zoe, who watches as his head explodes into blood and shards of bone, _nothing_ more.  
"You have done well, my apprentice," Misty smiles.  
Zoe forms a fireball in her hand, using it to push Kyle back, but he somehow controls himself mid air, landing on his feet in an instant. His dark eyes stare at her, the blood all over his face and body showing the true evil he has become. Misty Day ghosts behind Zoe, using _Telekinesis_ to knock her unconscious one more, but not before she hears Kyle's words.  
"I will prepare the ones that are completely _whole_ still, we have work to do."


	14. A Disappearance

**Hey guys!  
** _ **Just letting you know that the reason I've been uploading slowly is because of schooling, among other things.. So I apologise**_ **  
** _ **But I'm NEVER giving up on writing, I love it too**_ **much!** **  
** _ **PS. The reason this one is going to be short, is because next Chapter is going to be a lot more.. interesting**_ _  
_

* * *

Cordelia sits at her desk, a map in front of her, and her hands on top of it. She feels the energy from the map, but there's _something_ missing, _something_ important in the world; her _new_ daughter. Due to their sudden adoptive relation, Cordelia now has the ability to connect with all _three_ of her daughters, and know _exactly_ when they're in trouble. Cordelia becomes _frustrated_ , her magic quickly becoming _volatile_ , and her hands setting the whole map on _fire_. She gushes her hair away from her face, then looks directly on the burning map on her desk, covering her eyes in stress. She uses _Telekinesis_ to put the fire out, then scrunch it up and throw it into the bin. She hears the door open, and stares at the door, watching as _both_ Queenie and Luna find their way into the office.  
"Surely, I'm not the god damn _only_ one who's _lost_ Zoe's pressence?" Queenie snarls.  
"No, I felt the _disappearance_ too," Luna cries. "Can't we do a spell or anything like that?!"  
"I'm afraid not," Cordelia comments. "Tracking spells only work when we have a form of DNA, and Zoe _hasn't_ been sleeping in her room lately, she's been passing out in her car, the car she took with her in a rush."  
"She also took the fucken' axe, the thing Luna and yourself spent so much time on," Queenie explains. "And perhaps, that's gone _too_."  
"Enough, Queenie! We'll figure something out."

Cordelia uses her _Telekinesis_ to shut all the doors and windows in the room, making the moment seem _important_ , and that everyone should pay attention. Cordelia looks at both girls, and then individual chairs, indicating that they should sit down, and _quickly_. Queenie and Luna do exactly as they're told, sitting in their proper individual seats as they look at each other _blankly_.  
"We're gonna' have to figure out a way to _kill_ Misty. Tonight is the night is create our _game_ _plan_ , we haven't used the _Roanoke Blade_ yet, but we will. It _has_ to be the way to destroy her, but if it _isn't_ , what do we do? We need a _contingency_ plan."  
"Maybe we should discuss this, when we get Zoe back, huh?" Luna snarls, surprising everyone with her sudden aggression. "She's not dead, _you_ of all people would know that, Cordelia."  
The room goes quiet, it's like everyone knows that Luna is speaking the truth, and that's because she is. Something seems different about Luna, but nobody wants to question it, question _any_ of it to be honest, all they want to do, is get Zoe back. After they do that, whatever goes, goes. Whatever happens, happens.  
"Yeah, we'll discuss this in a more _appropriate_ time, when the council is _whole_ again," Queenie agrees.  
"Agreed," Cordelia says.

"If I may ask, Luna," Queenie starts. "What's with the Black Book?"  
"It's another," she pauses. "Legion Book. But this one seems, older, more sophisticated than the rest, and, it has more information on the Delvish Grasp."  
"How many book have _you_ found?" Cordelia asks.  
"So far," she pauses. "Four. We have to _examine_ two more, then, we just need to find more, _if_ they exist."  
"And, what information did this one provide?" Cordelia asks.  
"According to the book," Luna pauses, opening in the Black Book and sliding it to Cordelia with _Telekinesis_. "The power of the Delvish Grasp grows _stronger_ as _time_ goes by. Misty Day, _believe_ it or _not_ , is considered a 'new-born', Kyle also, and we've already seen how powerful he's becoming. A 'new-born' _Supreme_ depends on the power of their _follower_ , as they grow strong, the _Supreme_ grows stronger. So far, that they even have the capability to 'hybridise' their powers, and even, their _physical_ peaks; speed, strength, healing, _everything_."  
Queenie begins to chuckle _softly_ , and _sarcastically_ as she gets out of her chair. "So, in other words, we're _fucked_?"  
"Yes, Queenie," Luna agrees, her soft saying it all. "We are 'fucked'."

Cordelia eclipses herself in _anger_ , using her volatile power to crack all of the windows in the room.  
"Cordelia," Queenie gasps. "You need to stop that, you're power is beginning to change."  
Cordelia manages to calm herself down, and takes a breath in, like he;s about to explain something important.  
"I guess, it's time I explain what's happening to my power, to my _entire_ council."  
"What is it?" Luna asks.  
"When two _Supremes_ are co-existing with one another, their powers begin to change, for the worst," Cordelia explains, her eyes closing in despair. "Our powers somewhat, _amplify_ in a way. Until one of the Supremes are dead, the power will just continue to become _more_ and _more volatile_. But please, don't think that's why we _need_ Misty gone. I _loved_ her like a daughter before she died, _maybe_ a little more than that, but now she's a _threat_ to the Coven, and she has Zoe. She needs to go, because it pains me to see her the way she is, and, I can't imagine having to suffer _another_ loss. We can't lose _Zoe_. We can't lose _Kyle_. So, our only solace, is to kill her."


	15. A Sequence Of Torture

Darkness. It surrounds me like the wind, it curls my hair and causes shivers down my spine. I try to see something through it, but with no luck, _none_ what so ever, it makes me feel hopeless inside. Where's Kyle? Where's Misty? Where's the Coven? Are they going to save me? Am I dead?! Or worse?! I'm flooded with all of these questions, and yet, I cannot answer them myself, I don't have that type of _power_. I _once_ had power, when I think about it, I once had power that _only_ I could wield, for myself and myself alone. And then _somehow_ , Misty was reborn and took it from me, from _everyone_ , _even_ Cordelia to an extent. I ran out of ideas, I got desperate without him, so I chose to bring _one_ of _only_ two weapons I thought could end this, all of it. But instead, I basically gave it to the enemy, not only a bad decision, but one that has cost me some sort of _imprisonment_ , because wherever I am, it doesn't seem like any place I know. I call out for Kyle, but I get nothing back, no sign of any sort of presence, well, not at first anyway. The further I stare out, I notice a figure walking towards me, a female figure; Misty.

"Kyle warned you, Zoe. He told you to leave as soon as possible, and what do you do? You try to fight against me?! Try to kill me?! You _stupid_ girl, if you haven't noticed, it's near _impossible_ for me to die."  
"Where's Kyle?!" I snarl at her. "What have you done with him?! And what were you talking about when you said you have work to do?!"  
Misty giggles crazily at me, her smirk antagonising me. "And, now, why would I tell you that, Zoe. You hardly seem worth the trouble, if I was to be completely honest," she pauses. "But if I were to be completely honest, he's become _feeble_ , and you seem, _fresher_."  
"What are you talking about?" I ask her, forming fire within my hands.  
"Oh, we can't have you doing that now? Can we?" Misty snarls. "Kyle."  
I feel weight wrap around my arms, and then I'm pulled back, hearing chains clash together. I'm dragged onto the ground, but an _impulse_ hits me, and I use _Telekinesis_ to tear and throw Kyle onto the ground with the chains. He impacts the ground, _hard_ , his head cracking into the ground. I stop for a moment, realising what I've just done, watching, as blood curls away from his head. I drop to the ground, _exclaiming_ miserably, tears rolling down my face.  
"Kyle! KYLE!"  
"Wow, I was going to make you kill him, but, I guess, you did that yourself," she smiles, placing her hand on my cheek.  
"Nooo!"

* * *

My eyes pry themselves open in panic, and when my vision clears, I realise that it was all a dream. I stare at my hands, my eyes catching the cold metal that surrounds them, and I realise that I'm chained to a chair. I hear something in front of me, and when I look, Misty Day stares back at me as she clicks her fingers, golden veins sprung within them.  
"Well," she smirks. "That was quite interesting, surprising actually, I never thought I'd see it; Zoe Benson _murdering_ Kyle Spencer, in cold blood."  
"My last name isn't Benson anymore, bitch," I snarl.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, what is it then?" she growls at me.  
"Foxx."  
She giggles hysterically at me, getting out of her chair with her hands perched against her face.  
"Wait, wait, wait. This just got interesting, so, Cordelia, _adopted_ you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, guess what, Zoe?" she asks. "You just became a lot more _valuable_. Don't you think, Kyle?"

I stare around the place I'm stuck in, it appears to be a warehouse, but I'm not entirely sure. I continue to stare until the _meet_ the eyes of a _shirtless_ Kyle, he's a metre away from me, sitting in a chair with his hands _clamped_ together. I glance at his body, noticing how muscular he's looking now, but I don't like it, and for one reason and one reason alone; the corruption veins that have consumed his _now_ pale body. She _doesn't_ blink not once, he just stares with his _completely_ black eyes, the bags around his eyes appearing _even_ darker than last time I saw him. I watch him _carefully_ , watching _every_ move he makes, _where_ his eyes go off to, and _better_ yet, _any_ sign of emotions. He stares away from me for a split second, and his eyes meet at Misty, but it seems like he's only looking at her for one reason; to see if she's noticing what he's doing.  
"Yeah, I guess. How long is she going to be here for? This may cause some, trouble for us. Nothing I can't handle, but, haven't I killed enough tonight?"  
"I suppose so Kyle, and the werewolf bite on your shoulder appears to be infected."

My eyes meet the bite mark on his shoulder, and it _does_ look terrible, really painful. He wheezes when she touches him, he's always hated being touched by anyone besides me, so I doubt it's because she touched his wound. I begin to think about the amount of lives that have been lost to this war; Jason and his pack, Ciri, all of those police officers, lost because we didn't act quick enough to take out Misty. _We_ made the mistake of letting her die the first time, and now, we have to pay the price. I notice that Misty has left the room, and now, it's just me and Kyle now. I watch Kyle as he gets off his chair, moving towards me quickly, his eyes not blinking and his mouth not moving at all, not until he speaks.  
"I warned you, Zoe. You should've listened to me," he states. "I can't save you now, she'll kill both of us if I do."  
"I know, and I'm sorry," I say. "I _couldn't_ leave them, Cordelia and Queenie, I _couldn't_ leave them."  
"This is going to hurt, Zoe," he says to me, which catches my attention.  
"Wait, wh-"

I feel his hand on my cheek, and a second afterwards, I feel the corruption touch me _all_ over again. I try to say something but I can't, my vision begins to _slowly_ become black. Is _this_ what Kyle had to deal with when he was corrupted? The pain, the silence, the power _consuming_ my body. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good, because it does, a lot. But what happens if he corrupts me? There can't be _three_ of us, can there? I don't care, as long as I'm with him, that's all that matters.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I hear, then I feel Kyle's hand tear off my cheek.  
I watch as Kyle is thrown into a brick wall by his Supreme, his back impacting so hard, the wall cracks. He slides onto the ground, _immediately_ finding his way back to his feet. His eyes look angry, but I know that he won't make a move on Misty, the corruption won't let him.  
"If you try that again, Kyle, Zoe will die. I promise you, she will die a very torturous death, is that what you want?"  
"No."  
He stares at me once more, and after that _sequence of torture_ , there's something different about his eyes, and I'm suddenly _intrigued_.


	16. Shattered Minds, Crime Scenes

Destruction, death, suffering, my _three_ favourite things in the whole world. I killed all those _werewolves_ , Jason and his _entire_ crew, I killed them all. He had it coming, they _all_ did, I remember he called me fucking guard-dog, I'm not a guard-dog, I'M NOT! _Shattered_ minds, _endless_ hordes _ready_ to be killed, I love this, all of it. The entire war is an endless line of graveyards, and I keep digging the holes _every_ single day, prepared to put more and more bodies inside of them, but what about the souls? I keep them, for myself, to play with them happily, probably the only joy I experience these days, that _doesn't_ relate to the killing. But Misty, she's something else, someone else, she's invulnerable. I've studied her ever sense she gave the ability to make my own decisions, I watched her every move, and there's nothing she's not afraid of, _nothing_ at all. She has _no_ _weaknesses_ , no _fears_ , no _ambition_ , she feels no _remorse_ , she really is _soulless_ , and she's going to be the downfall of the entire world. I may be crazy saying that, but I have a feeling inside of me, an _inescapable_ one. Now, Zoe on the other hand, she's gotten herself into the front line of the war, and now she's trapped, and I can't do anything about it, and it scares me, because not only do I want to make her like me, but, there's a part of me, inside, that wants to tear out her hand.. AND EAT IT!

"Kyle," she whimpers, her eyes flickering in exhaustion. "Can you hear me?"  
I look over at her, feeling nothing, but I know I _have_ to speak with her, so I begin to walk over to the door. I can hear voices in my head, speaking to me, telling me to do things, and that stops me from hearing anything else but them. I get to the door, and slam it shut, breaking the remaining glass on the glass part of the door. Then I turn to face her, and I'm ready to speak.  
"Of course I can," I snarl back. "I was just ignoring you."  
"Why?" she asks.  
"Because, the corruption inside of these veins," I pause, starring at the veins on my wrists, and how golden they're becoming. "Makes me want to do, _bad_ things. It makes me, want to kill, more and more, until there's literally _nothing_ left out there. Men, women, children, babies, I want to kill them all. You know, I thought Fiona helped me, took away the _animalistic_ ways I had to live with for those couple weeks, I thought I would _never_ have to deal with that again. But, you know what I did, don't you? All of those werewolves, Jason's entire pack, we killed them all, Misty and I. I wish I could tell you some things, but even in 'control', the _Corruption_ still stops me from saying some things. I-"  
I begin to feel pain, _overwhelming_ pain, I'm _clearly_ crossing the line, and the _Corruption_ , is fighting back. But I have to say this, if I die tomorrow, I have to know that I said this to Zoe.  
"Z- Zoe- I'm so sorry I can't fight this, but, even with- someone else's- mind, I- still- love- y- you."  
"I love you too, Kyle, I'll find a way to save you," she says, a tear rolling down her face. "I promise you."  
Black. I've blacked out, haven't I?

* * *

Cordelia, Luna and Queenie _Transmutate_ to the _crime scene_ , unsure as to what they may find. They heard about it on the news; a bloodbath, a torn in half car, and the 'explainable'. After hearing that news, it wasn't long before Cordelia found the girls and took them to investigate the scene. Police are everywhere, but Cordelia doesn't care, she heads straight towards the investigation line, Queenie and Luna not far behind her. That's when a police officer begins to walk straight up to the three witches, his weapon uncaged, really for the kill if necessary.  
"Ma'am, you're not authorised to be in this- wait a second,"the officer pauses. "You're that woman from the news, you're a witch, right?"  
"All three of us are," Cordelia answers.  
"Well, then I guess you may have an idea as to what the fuck is going on, then?"  
"You really want to know?" Cordelia asks. "There's a rogue witch around New Orleans, she's been _slaughtering_ everyone; police officers, men, women, children. She burnt down that hotel, she's _kidnapped_ my daughter, _murdered_ one of our own fellow witches and most of our allies, _corrupted_ the person she used to be."  
"She's a real piece of shit," Queenie stops. "She's basically declared war on Earth, _not_ just New Orleans."  
"Fucking hell. _Witches_ , _murders_ , _magic_. This sounds crazy, but I do believe you and I'll let the department know. Is there anything else I should know?"  
"Yes, there is a few more things I have to tell you. Now, this part is very important, she has a _helper_ , but she's _forcing_ him to do _everything_ she wants him to, which includes murdering innocents, he's not the enemy, she is, do you understand?"  
"Of course," the officer says. "I'm Officer March, I'm going to give you my number, just in case you _need_ it. Just say, there's a moment we need to clear an area, or warn the public of specific conflict, let me know, please. Too many people have died, it _has_ to stop, just so you know, I'm your _ally_ now. Feel free to observe the scene"  
"I'm glad," Cordelia smiles. "We need _all_ the help we can get."

Cordelia, Queenie and Luna enter the crime scene, moving straight towards the most important clue; the torn in half car.  
"Jesus Christ," Luna sighs. "It's Zoe's, isn't it."  
Queenie nods, sighing also before seeing another important clue; four bodies covered in sheets. "Cordelia, there's bodies."  
Cordelia _Transmutates_ her way to bodies, not caring about the many people are surrounding the scene. The gasps around the scene catch Luna's attention, nobody has really seen a witch use her powers in public.  
"I thought we weren't allowed to do that?" Luna whispers.  
"We're not," Queenie states. "But I guess, she's trying to find Zoe as quickly as possible, so try not to judge."  
"I'm not, I'm not."  
Cordelia raises the sheet off all of the bodies using _Telekinesis_ , revealing the extent of the carnage, and it makes her gasp. She stares at the reasons of death; _two_ werewolves have been _violently_ _decapitated_ , one werewolf's head is completely concaved inwards, and the other werewolf's corpse consists of _just_ the body. Cordelia touches the head of one of werewolves, and both _suddenly_ and _expectedly_ , her _second sight_ kicks in.

She sees Jason's pack, and all _ten_ members of it, loading weapons into a truck, looking worried, like they _all_ know they're going to die. A transition shows the death of the werewolf in his perspective, even after; Zoe being dragged away by Kyle, and Misty Day mentioning "the abandoned warehouse". But that just forms _more_ questions, and makes Cordelia back away from the sight.  
"March?!" Cordelia calls out for him, watching as he looks straight over to him. "Can you come over here?"  
"What is it?" he asks. "Did you discover something that could help find your daughter?"  
"Yes, I think I may know where my daughter is, but I need to ask you a question first," Cordelia looks at him. "The rogue witch, she and her follower murdered a whole lot of cops, is it possible if I could view they bodies?"  
"No, because we _never_ found them," March answers.  
"Did I hear that right?" Queenie asks. "You _never_ got the bodies back?"  
"No, why?" the officer asks.  
"Because, there were ten murders here," Luna states. "And there's only four bodies."  
"This isn't good," Cordelia states as she stares at the ground, specifically the mass amounts of blood. "If Misty is doing what I think she's doing, this war may have became a lot more, difficult."  
"Why?" Queenie questions, her eyes starring around the entire crime scene. "What do you think she's doing, mom?"  
"I'll tell you."


	17. Breaking Points

It's been a whole day since Zoe's initial kidnapping, and she's still chained to the chair, losing most of her hope. The silence in the room is _punishing_ , especially for a witch, Zoe has grown used to the _constant_ chatter of the girls at the academy, so this silence, is really starting to get to her. The flames between her fingers want to _melt_ the chains, let herself _loose_ and burn the whole warehouse to the god damn ground. But she knows better than that, she _doesn't_ want to turn into someone dark, like Misty or Marie Laveau, she wants to _stay_ the person she is, or considers herself to be; Zoe _Spencer_ Foxx. She tries to _focus_ long enough to activate her _Telepathy_ , but with no success, which _irritates_ her more and more. She tries to break free from the chains, but the more she struggles, the tighter and tighter the chains become, clearly an _enchantment_. She feels her power begin to take over, her eyes burn in _complete_ anger, and the chains begin to shake.

She watches as Kyle enters the room, once again, but this time, he's holding an item and consumables; a bottle of water, a straw and a cheeseburger. Zoe glances at what's left of her boyfriend, and with nothing but rage, she hates the thing he's permanently becoming; a mere shadow of who he used to be, it makes her want to give up the fighting, exactly what Kyle commanded her t do in the first place. She watches as he drags a chair towards her, and sits in it, the same way he did when he was normal, and she hates that as well, any reminder of the old Kyle, makes her shiver.  
"You must eat, Zoe," he states.  
"I don't want to."  
"You must," he rolls his eyes. " _Please_."  
Zoe rolls her eyes at his begging, but can't help myself but open her mouth, groaning to indicate her cooperation. Kyle places the cheeseburger close to her mouth, and to his delight, she takes a small bite, small enough for a little chit chat.  
"How does _it_ feel?" she asks him.  
"How does, _what_ , feel?" he asks back, utterly _confused_ on what she's speaking about.  
"The _corruption_ , the _violence_ , the _death_ , the _murder_ , being Misty Day's little _puppet_ , how does it feel?"  
"Don't _antagonise_ me, I hate it more than you do, but I don't want to do anything about it. I don't want, _break_ from the chains that hold me down, but I don't want to continue to murder innocent people. She, meaning Misty, spoke about freeing me once her plans are over-"  
"Kyle. What are you going to do if you're freed?" Zoe utters. "I need to know."  
"You've seen what I've done to people, living things; I _bashed_ my _mother's_ skull in, I crushed a full grown German Shepard's god damn spine with my bare hands, I _snapped_ that _homeless_ man's neck because he yelled at you, _all_ of those _hunters_ , _all_ those _cops_ , the pregnant woman at the hotel _and_ her baby, _all_ dead, _because_ of me. So, I'm going to tear Misty's head off her body with my bare hands, and then, I'm going to find a fucking cure for this. And if she- and if she kills you- she's going to cop a lot worse than that."

Zoe's in complete silence, she's _shocked_ by his words, shocked by the truth; Kyle's true colours reemerged; he's in control of his emotions and what he says, but _not_ his actions. Like he said, he's _unable_ to escape the chains that hold him down, to find his own way, until he's 'freed', and Zoe knows that. _Zoe's_ eyes meet the _frame_ of his darkness, and to her surprise, it _stares_ back with some form of a smile, the moment feels _perfect_ , like the _first_ time _their_ eyes met, but of course, there was no Delvish Grasp. They stare at each other, and they would forever if they had the choice, but their moment was about to be ruined, by the person who put them there in the first place.  
"Yoo-hoo, knock knock, here comes the croc!" Misty giggles to herself, walking in the room, holding the enchanted axe in her hand with ease. "Kyle Kyle Kyle, I have a job for you!"  
"What is it you want me to do?" Kyle asks, his dark eyes starring at his 'master'.  
"I'm going to, let's just say, _test_ your loyalty to me. So, here!" he yells, throwing the axe to Kyle, who uses _Shadosis_ to change his arm into a shadow and catch it, then changes it back to normal.  
Misty raises her hand, making Zoe's chains break and shatter all over the floor, freeing her, but to what cause? Zoe stands up, using _Telekinesis_ to throw her chair back, breaking it against the wall.  
"I want you to take that axe, Kyle," Misty smiles. "And cut Zoe's head off her shoulders. I _will_ allow her to fight back, but I know she _won't_ stand against you, you _will_ kill her, and then, only then, will I know that you're capable of so much more. Prove your worth, or I will destroy both of you, or do something, more _creative_."  
"No," Zoe cries. "Please don't."  
"I won't, Zoe," Kyle says, standing in front of her.  
"Have it your way," Misty snarls, her eyes glowing dark purple, something neither Kyle or Zoe have seen before.

Misty begins to slowly close her fingers into her palm as she twists her hand off to the side. Her eyes _close_ into a darker purple, and in the process, Kyle's veins begin to glow more golden. He gasps, like he's _suffocating_ , and he falls to his knees in absolute pain, Zoe _tries_ to catch him but _fails_. Zoe stares into Kyle's eyes, and sees _nothing_ , but _darkness_ ; his eyes have become completely _black_. His body shakes _violently_ for a moment, but when he _stops_ , he speaks, in a completely _demonic_ sounding voice.  
"I'm going," he growls. "To rip your head off!"  
"Have fun," Misty smiles, disappearing a _Ghostly_ mist of _Shadosis_.  
Kyle legs shake violently as they dig into the ground, so hard that the ground cracks under pressure. He lets out a scream that Zoe has never heard before, that's when she knows, shit has really gotten serious.  
"Kyle," Zoe sighs. "Please!"  
"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRTTT!"


	18. Breaking Away From The Brick

Zoe watches as Kyle creeps closer and closer towards her with the axe in his hand. His eyes pierce through her very soul, and his lips reveal _lust_ , lust for absolute murder. Zoe doesn't take her chances with _this_ Kyle, _her_ Kyle would never want to hurt her, and this one, is different. The witch feels sudden heat flow through her palms, which causes fireballs to form within them, retracting from her hands with _complete_ and _utter_ control. She releases her flame upon her opponent, but he has _another_ trick up his sleeve, he uses _Shadosis_ to shield himself from every inch of the flames.  
"You can't save yourself, Zoe," Kyle growls, his dark eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry, but, I have to kill you."  
"Please don't do this," Zoe cries out. "Please!"  
Kyle flings a cloud of _Disintegration_ at Zoe, just missing her and hitting the wall instead, melting a trench in the brick. Zoe _Transmutates_ behind Kyle, snatching the axe from his hand and jamming violently into his shoulder, making him shriek from the pain. Kyle yanks the axe blade from his shoulder, watching his wound heal _extremely_ quick. Zoe begins to panic, using _Telekinesis_ to force Kyle against the wall, the sheer force cracking the bricks.  
"I'm sorry."

Kyle fingertips fill with strings of _Elektrokinesis_ as he launches his hands towards Zoe, creating a strike of energy towards her. The electricity just misses her, hitting the wall and creating another giant smoking crevice within the brick wall. Zoe begins to use _Concilium_ to on Kyle's mind, watching as his body begins to tense up, and the golden veins on his body fade in and out. She uses her power to fill his mind with memories of what their love _used_ to be, and what she wants back from it all.  
" _Happy_ , _happy love_. "  
" _I can't watch you die_."  
" _I love you, Zoe, but it's not your decision_."  
"Get out of my head!" Kyle snarls.  
" _NO! I love Zoe_."  
" _This road goes two ways.._ "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyle screams, making the ground shake as he unintentionally uses _Chaotic Ridicule_. "There's only _one_ road now! _Misty's_ road!"  
Kyle veins form back on his entire body, this time, a darker golden colour. Kyle combines the powers of _Shadosis_ and _Elektrokinesis_ to create a super-power in the grasp of his palm. The look in Kyle's eyes say it all; he's _not_ there anymore, he's gonna' do whatever it takes to kill Zoe, even if that means to tearing the city apart.  
"Goodbye, Zoe," Kyle snarls, his hands opening, preparing the use of his super-power.  
The warehouse shakes uncontrollably, but by the look of Kyle's face, it's _not_ because of his doing. In a sudden moment, the wall is torn open, and Kyle, is torn away with it, disappearing into the dark and rubble that follows him. Zoe watches as Cordelia enters the warehouse, yelling, but Zoe is so cooped up in gratitude, she doesn't know what she's saying. Zoe looks up, watching as the ceiling pillars begin to crack under pressure, so she makes her move, and quickly, just in time. She reaches the outside with her mother, reuniting with her sisters once more, watching as the warehouse tumbles into nothing but rubble, with Kyle, somewhere underneath it all.

* * *

Zoe is led underneath a bridge with her sisters, escaping the pouring down rain.  
"Do you think Kyle is dead?" She asks, waiting for an answer, but she doesn't get one. "Mom!"  
Cordelia uses _Telekinesis_ to hold Zoe against the wall that lies under the bridge, very _uncomfortably_.  
"What are you do-"  
"Shut up," Queenie says, placing a small flashlight in front of Zoe's eyeball. "We're testing to see if they _Corrupted_ you.  
"Or tried to," Luna finishes. "Even the smallest amount can affect the host."  
"Kyle tried, but Misty stopped him, she looked quite, scared about it too. Kyle was originally trying to get me out, then Misty forced him to try and kill me, I've _never_ been so scared in my _entire_ life."  
"She's _clean_ ," Cordelia says, taking the light away from Zoe's eyes.

Cordelia seems like she's thinking hard about something, something that is _bothering_ her, _really_ bad. Zoe wants to question, but after all the shit that _just_ went down, she's too exhausted, so she waits for Cordelia to answer he question for her. Queenie holds Zoe up straight, making sure she doesn't pass out from exhaustion, and Luna supports her, still holding one of the Legion Books.  
"So, Misty was worried about Kyle trying to corrupt you?" Cordelia questions, her eye-brows raising at Zoe.  
"Yes."  
"Shit," Queenie sighs. "Then the Legion is speaking the truth."  
Zoe stares over at Luna, who hasn't said a word about it all, eye-browing her.  
"Luna? Can you explain this to me?" Zoe asks.  
"I can tell you one thing, but _not_ what Cordelia learnt, the _translation_ became too difficult."  
"The Legion said," Cordelia begins. "There can _only_ be _one_ Supreme, and _one_ Follower, so if Kyle was to _Corrupt_ you-"  
"Then Misty's power would deplete completely," Zoe gulps.  
"Another note," Luna starts. "We should've learnt this earlier, but, when a follower grows _angrier_ , their powers enhance, _greatly_. And, well-"  
"Kyle," Zoe realises.

* * *

The warehouse is completely left in rubble, no life remains there; no birds, no sign of any life. The bricks sit _innocently_ in a pile, it's silent, like death has touched every inch of New Orleans, but then, the rubble begins to move. A hand reaches out of the rubble, gripping the brick one top of the pile, throwing it away _with_ ease. Another hand digs its way from the brick and rock, reaches out, and gripping another hand.  
"All you had to do," Misty smirks. "Is kill her. But, I'm not done with you yet."  
Kyle screams from underneath the rubble, using his sheer strength to break his whole body through the layers of rock, healing from his injuries in a matter of seconds. Kyle clenches his teeth together, hard to break them, revealing how _fierce_ is anger really has become. His eyes have become darker than the darkest of nights, and the bags under his eyes, the darkest shade of purple imaginable.  
"What is your bidden, my master."  
"This _war_ , this _place_ , this _world_ , it is _doomed_. It _will_ be doomed, _tomorrow_ _night_ , we _end_ our _feud_ with the witches; we _make_ them _beg_ and _kneel_ , or _fall_ and _die_."

Misty gives Kyle the _enchanted_ axe, but then, uses her _power_ to _enchant_ it _further_ , making it _more_ powerful than it ever was before.  
"This weapon, is _yours_ now, Kyle. This is the weapon to _make_ them _kneel_ , or _make_ them _die_. This weapon _will_ destroy _lives_ , _towns_ , _cities_ , _states_ , the _world_ , this weapon, is _more_ powerful than _anything_ on this planet, with the exception, of _one_. But _that_ weapon, is _gone_ , it _disappeared_ a long time ago, centuries ago, so now, this is _all_ that remains. Let's go _squash_ a _widow_."  
"Yes, my master.'


	19. War Has Already Begun

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Cordelia snaps at her guest, slamming her hand on her desk. " _WAR HAS ALREADY BEGUN_!"  
The final preparation is upon the Coven, as expected, everyone is one the edge of their seats, including me. I watch Cordelia silently as she ' _discusses_ ' preparations with the Alpha of the New Orleans pack, Lindsay Greyback, who is just as stressed as my Supreme.  
"I'm aware, Miss Cordelia!" Lindsay Greyback snaps back, her eyes glowing her traditional golden _wolf_ eyes. "But my pack needs _one_ more day to prepare to _end_ this war. I promise you, and your Coven, that we are your allies. Misty Day _murdered_ our former companions, even former, we find that _extremely_ threatening to _our_ kind, seeing there is few of us left in the New Orleans area."  
"We _need_ to destroy her, Miss Lindsay, she's a threat to the _entire_ world, not just us," Luna adds. "If she gets what she wants, _everyone_ will suffer for it."  
"I understand that Miss Luna, but like I said, my pack needs a day to prepare themselves, _max_. Some of them may die, and they want to say goodbye to their families first."

The council room becomes extremely quiet, which is appropriate because I'm sick of their fucking whinging. I focus on our guest, who appears to be fed with all of the bullshit, I don't blame her, we're all supposed to be on the same side, and we're making it very difficult for one another. My mind can't focus away from Kyle, and how much he wanted to kill me, it bothers me, I couldn't sleep last night because of it. I had to get Luna to sleep in my bed with me just to calm me down, fuck, I hate feeling like this, makes me feel _useless_. Kyle Spencer, an angel in devil's skin, I fear I may lose that angel, _forever_.  
"Zoe," Lindsay says to me. "You haven't said much."  
"Honestly, I'm going to be selfish and say, all I want, is Kyle back. Doesn't matter to me how we get him back, as long as it happens, and fast."  
"I _understand_ ," Lindsay says. "My boyfriend went rogue a few months ago, killed one of our own, so, I can't get him back, I'd have no choice but to kill him if he came back; our rule."  
"I'm sorry for your loss."

"The Coven is going to prepare for the end, and we're going to take this whole day to do so, and _tonight_ , we're going to try and _end_ Misty Day's reign, and save Kyle in the process."  
"I agree with those terms, mother," I start, realising I'm going to say _exactly_ what's been on my mind since the beginning. "If we _fail_ , if we don't kill her and she manages to kill any of _us_ , I'm going to _join_ her. I'm going to find a way to become _closer_ and _closer_ to her, and then, I'm going to _tear her apart_ , piece by piece, until she finds her tongue on the ground."  
"No Zoe," Queenie snaps at me. "Please! I don't want to lose _another_ family member, I _can't_."  
"Yes, Queenie, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Kyle back-"  
"Even if that means betraying your own?" Luna snarls, her eyes _literally_ sparking. "I expected more from you Zoe."  
In stress and anxiety, I walk over to the two girls, taking them into a tight hug, tight enough for to be able to feel their heartbeats.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed," I pause. "I feel _alone_."

My _Telepathy_ sudden kicks in, and I see it, _him_. Kyle wanders around the streets with the axeman's axe, Misty Day skipping playfully not far in front of him. Kyle looks worse than before; _angrier_ , more _monstrous_ than I've ever seen him. I watch fearfully as an officer walks up to Kyle, his gun drawn at him, asking to put his weapon down. Kyle just stares, not saying a _single_ word to the officer, instead, making his _actions_ do the talking. I watch Kyle quickly swings the axe, cutting the officer's head clean off his shoulders, and his body _tumbling_ to the ground. The sight makes me jump, both physically and mentally, I've never seen a killing so _sudden_ in my life. Another officer shoots Kyle in the chest multiple times, but in a matter of seconds, the bullets plop straight out of the holes, and his wounds heal rapidly. Kyle then pummels the officer's chest with the axe, the begins to hit him, _over_ and _over_ again, blood _curling_ non-changing Kyle's face. This makes my heart skip beats, and in a sudden moment, I'm back at the office, in tears.

"Zoe? What's happened?" Cordelia says, her fingers wiping away my tears. By the look of her face, she's just as terrified as I am, what did I do while I was in trance?  
"She used her _Telepathy_ again," Luna says. "This has become _dangerous_ , after Kyle _nearly_ got into his head-"  
"Fuck. He's killing again, isn't he?" Queenie asks, to which I nod my head. "We have to end this, it's _tonight_ , or _never_."  
"I understand," Lindsay agrees. "I'll dispatch my forces as soon as possible, I swear. Do NOT start the fight without us, _my_ wolves tend to enjoy the taste of _revenge_."  
"No problem," Cordelia agrees, watching her leave. "I need to speak with Zoe, alone. Queenie, Luna, please tell the _remaining_ girls, we have a battle to attend tonight."  
"Are they ready?" Queenie asks.  
"They're ready," Luna states. "Believe me, I can _sense_ it."  
I watch as my sisters leave the office, all looking extremely worried. I feel my heart breaking, like it's about to tear out of my chest, but I _manage_ to keep it together.  
"My hell, mom," I start. "Was Kyle, breaking my heart over and over again, and now, I feel like I've lost him."  
"You haven't lost him, sweetheart. There IS a way to break him from his prison, I found a way."  
"Really?"  
"Zoe Spencer," Cordelia calmly says to me. "Trust me, I _have_ a way to save him."  
"Then," I say, sucking up my tears, replacing it with something _deadly_ , something as _monstrous_ as Kyle. "We're off to war."


	20. Lies

_**Not long until the end guys! Whoever still reads this, thank you, it means a lot! I've really enjoyed writing this, but, it has been a bit difficult.. the violence, the brutality that exists within the fic itself, it's been difficult. But thank you, guys! I love you!**_

* * *

Kyle _brands_ himself onto the throat of a police officer, draining the _last_ of his life and taking it as _his_ own. Kyle watches as the officer's skin begins to shrivel, and sudden suck back into his bones, indicating the _obvious_ ; death. He enjoys it, every god damn second of killing, this Kyle is willing to _destroy_ everything he wants to, and for _no_ reason at all. The _sheer_ power he feels between his finger-tips brands _every_ wish he's _ever_ encountered, for _this_ Kyle anyway. _Inside_ , Kyle _isn't_ himself, he's a mere _shadow_ of his former self, _misguided_ and _dragged_ under the mud that takes all sign of life away, turning who _used_ to be a person, into _nothing_. An _exodus_ of hunger fills Kyle's mind, he wants to _feed_ , _more_ and _more_ until there's _not_ a single life standing in his way. He can feel it inside; _a_ rage, _the_ rage, the type that makes _unsuspected_ men turn _cruel_ and _enraged_ at themselves, until they _break_ , and then, break _others_. Kyle drops the officers body, watching as the corpse finds itself to the ground at a satisfying _pace_.

"Woah, woah," Misty clicks her tongue. " _Cool_ down on the juice, Kyle, there's plenty _more_ where that came from."  
Kyle stares at Misty Day with evil eyes as they find their way down the street, then watches as the _other_ police officers depart away from the scene, leaving the two _dark_ druids and stopping _them_ from becoming their _next_ victims.  
"It appears our _fun_ has departed away from us," Misty states. "How, _boring_."  
Kyle stares off into the distance, feeling the _last_ of his love for Zoe, feeling it _disappear_ away from him. Misty Day prances around in the pouring rain, making lightning strike all around New Orleans, for _once_ , in a _non_ - _destructive_ manner. Kyle feels the ran on his face, but _doesn't_ feel the cold, doesn't even _worry_ about the cold, _nothing_ bothers him anymore; not _pain_ , not _regret_ , not _love_ , he's _merely_ a ghost.

"Do you understand what must happen tonight, Kyle?" Misty asks, standing as the wind tears at her robes.  
"Yes, the _ennoble_ war."  
"Yes, and you understand, who you must kill," she adds.  
"The Coven; Cordelia, her council, Zoe. But why?!"  
"You are a _beast_ , Kyle, a beast without a cage. But yet, you do not understand what _she_ had done, who _she_ had _killed_. You still love her, Kyle, you still love her. I've _corrupted_ you as much as I _possibly_ can, if I corrupt you anymore, it'll _kill_ you. So now, I'm going to have to tell you the truth."  
"What, truth?" Kyle whispers, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight as the rain pelts onto it.  
"Let me show you," she says, her eyes _blinking_ to a _purple_ colour as her hand touches Kyle's cheek.

* * *

Kyle begins to hear Zoe's calming voice, and familiar things begin to echo in his head.  
 _Happy_ , _happy love.  
_ _I love you too, Kyle.  
_ _You're not a monster, you're mine.  
_ _I can't watch you die.  
_ The voices Kyle here's in his head, begin to change, to another familiar voice; his _mother's_ , and his own.  
 _I know your body, this isn't it.  
_ _Nobody knows how to make you feel the way I do, Kyle.  
_ _No! Nooooo!_

"You really want to know what happened to your mother, Kyle?" Misty asks in his head. "Watch."  
Zoe sits in a car beside Madison, in front of Kyle's old house, _silent_ and _uncomfortable_.  
"What are we doing here, Zoe?" Madison asks innocently, the way Zoe would normally.  
"We have to do something," Zoe says, her eyes peering back at the house. "For Kyle."  
"Do you love him?" Madison asks.  
" _No_ ," Zoe answers _straight_ _away_. "Not _now_ , not after what he became, a _monster_."  
"What are we going to do?" Madison scowls.  
"Let's go kill his mom."

* * *

Kyle screams in a rage unlike anything he'd ever experienced in his life, crushing a nearby car in a matter of seconds, and throwing it far away into the bayous of New Orleans. His knees hit the floor, crushing the cement below him, and his _scream_ breaks glass around his vicinity. Misty grips his arm, her veins glowing a dark purple colour.  
"I'm sorry," she says, sending _Corruption_ straight into his veins, an amount _strong_ enough to kill any _normal_ human.  
Kyle shakes _violently_ , like he's having a fit, each shake causes the ground to _tremor_. Even Misty, shows _fear_ , she's _never_ seen anything like this in her life, not _even_ in hell. Kyle stops, and his eyes awaken.  
"Kyle? Are you there?" She asks.  
"Yes," he scowls, his eyes starring around aimlessly.  
"Are you ready? To end this?" She asks once more.  
"I am ready; _no_ more _reluctance_ , _no_ more _feelings_ , _no_ more _Coven_. She murdered _my_ mother, so, I _will_ murder _hers_ , her _entire_ family. This ends, _tonight_ , let's go end a war."


	21. When The Fun Begins

The night is silent and the moon is lighting on an empty part of New Orleans; a construction yard, where a new mall is supposed to be being built. Zoe, Cordelia, the council and the rest of the girls stand quietly in the yard, waiting for their enemy to arrive at the scene. the anticipation almost _close_ to killing them.  
"Mom?" Zoe asks Cordelia. "What are we doing here? I thought our original plan was to ambush Kyle and Misty Day, not wait _aimlessly_ at a god damn fucking-"  
"This part of New Orleans is _completely_ empty, Zoe. I told Officer March to keep everyone away from this part tonight, told him that some _shit_ , will be going down tonight. Misty _will_ find us, don't worry about that part, but, we do have to worry about the girls; they _cannot_ die."  
"They won't," Luna says, introducing herself into the conversation. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I feel the _need_ to make you feel better when I say; _even_ if someone dies, we _can_ bring them back with _Vitalum Vitalis_ , we're going to be okay, I swear."  
"Thank you, Luna, make _sure_ you have _everyone's_ back, because, _we'll_ have yours."

Zoe stares off into the distance, feeling something _off_ about the night, like a _shadowy_ presence is approaching them. Lights in the distance begin to shut off; one by one, becoming _closer_ and _closer_ to the construction site. Zoe shakes at the feeling as she watches _two_ figures coming closer to them, with _one_ feeling _very_ familiar, but at the _same_ time, _different_ , like the familiarity, has been _tainted_.  
"Here they come," Queenie sighs.  
"This is _when_ _the_ _fun_ _begins_ ," Zoe smirks viciously. "Luna, show them what you're made of."  
The girls watch as _Elektrokinesis_ begins to _brand_ Luna's hands, and in a sudden gasp of her voice, lightning begins to strike in the dark night sky in an attempt to _frighten_ their enemy, but they _keep_ coming. The figures become infused with the darkness they walk in, _Ghosting_ their ways to the yard in a blink of an eye, then stopping. Cordelia stares at her female foe, her puppet centimetres away from her, his eyes darker than the night itself.

"Is this it?!" Misty yells, looking _more_ shocked than ever. "This, is all? I thought you had an army, Cordelia, ha, guess I was wrong, huh?"  
"Not quite," Cordelia snarls back. "I've been, _busy_ , making allies among New Orleans. You're outnumbered Misty, give up."  
"You?! No, the _Seven Wonders_ will be _extinct_ , tonight, every witch holding your _bloodline_ , will _perish_. Then, there will only be _one_ ; the Delvish Grasp will flourish once more," Misty explains, chuckling to herself. "Kyle and I, we outnumber all of you."  
Cordelia smirks at the dark-witch, then whistles as loud as she possibly can. _Dozens_ and _dozens_ of _men_ and _women_ reveal themselves from the nearby woods and swamps, finding themselves to the yard and quickly aligning with the witches. Their eyes glow golden at the full-moon, their claws and fangs growling in the darkness, but still, every werewolf is in complete control.  
"These, are your allies?" Misty laughs, looking over at Kyle. "Werewolves, like the ones we _brutally_ tore to pieces, I remember cleaning _most_ of the mess up-"  
"Shut it, witch-bitch!" Lindsay Greyback screams. "You're _going_ to pay for murdering Jason, and his friends."  
"You really think you're going to kill us?!" Kyle roars, crushing a nearby car by the sheer ferocity of his voice. "All of you, are going to die; you werewolves, you witches. And you Cordelia, you're council is going to suffer _terribly_ , _especially_ you Zoe, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR MURDERING MY FAMILY!"

"What?" Zoe gasps loud and harshly. "What is _he_ talking about? What has she done to him, Mom?!"  
"It's Misty, she's used some form of _Memory Compulsion_ , the spell itself could have broken Kyle's mind into a _thousand_ pieces. He _may_ not even be there anymore, Zoe, but I promised you that I'm not going to give up on him, so, let's see if we can _do something_ about it."  
Lindsay moves closer to the Supreme and her council, with a much larger pack member by her side.  
"This is, my s _on_ ; _Campbell_ _Greyback_ ," she explains, catching Zoe's attention straight away.  
"His eyes," Zoe begins.  
"They're dark _green_ ," Queenie adds.  
"So," Luna gasps. "He's the _real_ Alpha?"  
"Yes," Lindsay nods. "My Son, is the real Alpha of the pack, that's _why_ he's here; to _defend_ his pack, and his land."

The witches _and_ werewolves watch Kyle as he paces back and forth, clearly wanting to fight more and more as the time _flies_ by. Misty raises her hand at the ground, and _suddenly_ , what seem t be _hands_ spring up from the muddy ground. The number is _unclear_ , dozens, maybe hundreds of hands, spring up from the Earth.  
"You're not the _only_ one with an army, Cordelia!" Misty screams, watching as the hands become the tops of heads.  
"All of the bodies," Zoe gasps. "That's what they were talking about when-"  
"They _worked_ on the bodies," Cordelia finishes, hearing groaning and growling coming from the figures coming from the ground.  
Zombie-like figures tear themselves from the ground, their sunken eyes starring around the yard and stopping at both the witches and wolves. They stay still, keeping _close_ to their _masters_ ; to Misty Day and Kyle. Lindsay's eyes meet a few of the _Zombified_ figures, noticing a few differences about them; some have claws and teeth similar to a werewolf. Two appear to have _broken necks_ , two have _holes_ missing in their torsos, one is barely standing with the amount of _bones sticking out_ of its sockets, the _other_ , has a _missing_ _jaw_.  
"It's them," Lindsay gasps, looking at her son. "It's Jason's pack." 

Zoe can _literally_ sense his anger; he wants to tear _everyone_ to pieces, burn what's left, and then, only hell would know. Kyle appears to have enough, he _makes_ his move, _without_ Misty's approval, and charges towards his enemies. Lindsay looks at her son, who looks more pissed than _any_ werewolf Zoe and Cordelia have ever seen before. Campbell watches the fearless Kyle as he becomes closer to his mother and allies, growling and snarling at his foe, driving him mad. Campbell loses it to his _werewolf rage_ , charging towards Kyle, catching _everyone_ off-guard.  
"Campbell, no!" Lindsay screams as he leaps towards Kyle, beginning the start of their battle.  
Campbell _slams_ Kyle into the ground, shifting around quickly to avoid being attacked by Misty Day while catching the attention of the Zombies. Misty attempts to _Disintegrate_ Campbell, but gives in to his _overwhelming_ speed, initially failing for the _first_ time to kill something. Kyle grips Campbell by the neck, feeling his life-essence drain into his. Campbell sees the Zombies move their ways towards him, but then suddenly stop when the sound of the other werewolves turning catch their attention. Campbell uses his canines, daggering them into Kyle's neck, making him scream louder than he has _ever_ before in his _entire_ life. Misty uses this opportunity, using _Telekinesis_ to rip Campbell off Kyle's neck, and throw him back to his original place; with his pack. Campbell impacts the ground with an _unknown_ force, _managing_ to stay conscious, but _staggering_.

Kyle bleeds furiously from the neck, his knees hitting the floor as he growls for his master, but Misty Day has disappeared.  
"I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Kyle screams, picking up two nearby dump trucks with _Telekinesis_ , and setting them alight with _Elektrokinesis_.  
"Shit! All that can use Pyrokinesis, fire at Kyle!" Cordelia screams.  
Zoe watches _helplessly_ as balls of fire spring towards Kyle, Cordelia and Queenie, creates an even larger one, one Zoe _knows_ , will pick up any others it passes. Cordelia combines her ball of fire with Luna's electricity, then flings it at Kyle, the ball becoming _larger_ and _larger_ as it picks up other balls of fire. Many Zombies are torn apart by the flames, but Kyle is dragged along with it, straight into a giant fire _canister_ , waking an explosion. Zoe screams Kyle's name as the yard is _consumed_ by the explosion, taking many of Misty's army with it. The explosion splatters down, and in the wreckage, lays a _damaged_ figure. The figure begins to stand up, revealing half its face as being near _completely_ blown off, the inside of its skull being touched by the moonlight, and the rest of its body burnt to a crisp. The figure shakes and screams _violently_ , its body healing rapidly, revealing the familiar look of Kyle. Kyle's knees hit the burning floor, and as Zoe focuses more, she notices something abnormal; Kyle's nails are beginning to tear away, and are being replaced by claws. Kyle screams again, putting out every bit of fire in the yard by the sheer force of his scream, and at the same time displaying _something_ ; large canines replacing his teeth. Kyle then _slowly_ opens his eyes, uncovering a dark red colour, a _monstrous_ colour.  
"Jesus Christ," Cordelia gasps.  
"What? What's happening to him" Luna panics, her breathing becoming unsteady.  
"He's become a Hybrid, of Witch _and_ Werewolf."  
"Oh, fuck," Zoe gasps, starring at Kyle's devilish smile.


	22. The Noble War

Kyle monstrous scream is followed by a sudden spring of his body as he begins to charge at the witches, knocking down any zombified being that stands in his way. _Elektrokinesis_ , _Shadosis_ , _Vampric Force_ , and _Corruption_ flail in his grasp, while _Ghost Pendulum_ changes the shadow of his body. The _Hybridised_ powers create a form greater than anything Cordelia has ever experienced, and probably _more_ dangerous than anything that has ever existed, so she and the others, must act, _fast_. Campbell roars at the force coming towards him, in the process commanding his nearby wolves to attack, sending _four_ fully-transformed wolves into battle. Kyle stops, his voice chuckling at the incoming wolves in a _sadistic_ , _dark_ voice.  
"Come on!"  
Kyle grips the closest werewolf by the throat, using his Hybridised power to completely disintegrate the creature into ash. Kyle then picks up the other three with _Telekinesis_ , disabling their spines with a flail of his hand, then using Shadosis to make the shadows rip their heads clean off, throwing their bodies onto the ground.  
"No," Lindsay snarls, her eyes glowing golden. "We have to stop him! Or I'll have no choice but to kill him."  
Zoe death stares Lindsay due to her words, she feels betrayed that she said that, forgetting that she's in a war with everyone else. Rage fills her heart, amplifying her powers as she pushes Kyle down to the ground with an unknown force.

Misty snarls at the witch attacking her apprentice, summoning a gush of Shadosis towards Zoe. Cordelia intervenes with the sudden gush, charging her way and cutting the dark power in two, fading it back into the dark.  
"Was is this?!" Misty snarls with glowing _purple_ eyes, summoning the _Hybrid_ - _Enchanted_ , axemen's axe. "What weapon do you wield, fiend."  
"I have something that you will never wield, demon!" Cordelia snarls, her eyes doing something that's _never_ happened before; glow bright white. "The _Roanoke Blade_."  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" Misty screams, using _Corruption_ to stop her army in their tracks. "THAT WEAPON IS MINE! GIVE IT TO ME!"  
"No!" Cordelia roars back, pulling the blade from her belt. "Let's end this now; no Kyle, just _you_ , and _me_."  
"Mom, no!" Zoe cries out. "She'll kill you!"  
Cordelia gives all three of her girls a look, a look all three girls have seen before; she's saying goodbye, but without having to use words. The _sudden_ look, makes Luna and Zoe shed _silent_ tears, Queenie doesn't, but she's still _completely_ devastated. A tear rolls down Cordelia's face before she sucks the sadness back in, preparing herself for a fight.

Cordelia eyes turn white again as she Transmutates in front of Misty, the blade at the ready. Everyone, including Misty's zombified army, watches the two as they clash into a fight. Cordelia shoots Pyrokinesis at Misty like a _flame_ - _thrower_ , setting her cloak _alight_. Misty reacts by simply cutting the burning part of her cloak off with the axe, and using _Telekinesis_ to put off the rest. Cordelia attempt to get into Misty's head using _Concilium_ , but fails, instead, making Misty's madness and rage _worse_.  
"The Seven Wonders is _no_ match for the Delvish Grasp's, I have more _hazardous_ powers than you!" Misty brags. "I'm _perilous_ , and I can break you whenever the fuck I want to!"  
"Then prove it!" Cordelia growls, _Transmutating_ rapidly around Misty Day, antagonising her immensely.  
Misty uses the shadows to grip onto Cordelia, stopping her in tracks, smiling. Misty attempts to strike Cordelia down with the axe in hand, but she blocks it with the blade, creating a sudden surge of power into the yard, knocking most of the weak zombies over, and making everyone else stumble. She then summons a storm of _Elektrokinesis_ , trying to strike it onto her, but Cordelia uses the Roanoke Blade to block the storm completely. Cordelia makes her move, quickly striking towards Misty's chest with the blade. Misty uses _Ghost Pendulum_ to move away from Cordelia, but due to the power of the blade, it still manages to strike straight through her hand, creating a _gaping_ hole. Misty screams at the pain, dropping the axemen's axe as she pulls it from her hand.

"Game over!" Misty snarls, jamming the blade into Cordelia's chest, making her three daughters scream at the sight.  
Zoe, Luna and Queenie watch _helplessly_ as Misty twists the blade further into their mother's heart, making the end of the bloody blade exit the other side. The girls watch as the dark witch tears the blade from the _deceased_ Cordelia's chest, then cuts her head off in a _swift_ swing, ending the _possibility_ of _Resurrection_. Misty gives Zoe a look, like she knows it just broke her heart; Misty has Kyle, and _now_ , she just killed the _only_ parent that loved her. The thought drives Zoe insane, but then, a surge of power hits her, and she's sent to her knees.  
"What is it?!" Luna says, helping her up.  
"I don't know," Zoe gasps for air, opening her eyes, revealing glowing white.  
It was now known to everyone _but_ Zoe,that she _is_ it; she was the _leader_ now, of the _Coven_ , and of the _witches_ , _she_ was _now_ , the _Supreme_.  
"YOU WANT YOUR REVENGE, ZOE?!" Misty roars, smirking at her. "COME AND GET IT!"  
Zoe fills with rage as she charges towards the rivalling army, followed by her fellow witches, and then, the pack of werewolves.

Misty Day _Ghosts_ in from behind Kyle for protection as she recovers, having enough energy to make _Corruption_ fill her hands and spring them forward. Misty stares at the _two_ weapons in her command; _both_ the _Axemen's_ _Axe_ and the _Roanoke_ _Blade_ , throwing the axe to Kyle. The zombified army then makes their moves, running fast towards the witches and wolves, the larger zombies making their ways quicker.  
"KILL THEM ALL!" Misty screams, her eyes glowing purple at her enemies.  
"END THEM!" Zoe roars back, creating a heat wave of _Pyrokinesis, incinerating_ a large mass of the zombies.  
"Kyle," Misty says, catching the Hybrid brute's attention. "Bring her to me, kill _any_ who get in your way."  
"Yes, master," Kyle agrees, leaping into the _battlefield_.

The two armies finally impact against one another; witches and werewolves clash against zombies, easily destroying the smaller ones. Queenie and Luna back each other up, using their _mixed_ abilities to make themselves an _unstoppable_ force. Lindsay quickly transforms into her wolf form, and being the eldest, easily tears her zombified brothers apart. Campbell uses his brute strength to _crush_ any threat that gets in his way. The other witches all work together to create a wall of power, easily defending each other as the army numbers become _smaller_ and _smaller_. Blood is spilled _everywhere_ , on _everyone_ and _everything_ , the yard is being swallowed by it.  
"NO!" Misty screams, using her _Corruption_ to make her army _stronger_ , at _least_ , strong enough to _hold_ their own against their enemies.  
Kyle rushes himself through the crowd of zombies, cutting down any that gets in his way with the axe in his hands. His dark red eyes stare around the battlefield, towards Zoe, who makes her way closer and closer to him _unintentionally_. Kyle is hit by a small fireball by a nearby witch named Selina, a friend of Luna's, who makes the mistake of catching his attention. The _Hybrid_ moves his way close to the witch, blocking her incoming attacks with a mix of _Corruption_ and _Shadosis_ , his claws ready to grip her the moment he's close. Kyle grips onto the witch with the _newly_ formed claws on his left hand, holding the axe with the other as he moves closer to her. She tries to attack but is overwhelmed when Kyle suddenly bites her in the neck.

The witch screams violently as Kyle's teeth dig themselves deep into her neck, with the possibility of injecting _alpha_ _venom_. Lindsay intervenes, tearing Kyle away from the injured girl, using her sheer strength to slam him into the ground.  
" _Murderer_ ," Lindsay snarls with her golden eyes, starring at the Hybrid Kyle as he finds himself back to his feet. "We're trying to _save_ you, why can't you see that?!"  
"I don't want to be saved, all I want is to be _free_. I want you to know something, Lindsay; Jason and his friends, were _easy_ kills," Kyle snarls back in a dark voice. "Do you wish to _join_ them in death?"  
"My end has to come at _some_ point," Lindsay says. "COME AND GET ME!"  
Kyle lunges himself towards the _elderly_ werewolf, springing his claws upwards into her throat, the force of the attack killing her _instantly_. Campbell whimpers in sadness as his mother's body hits the ground, feeling her power slowly find its way to him, but he doesn't feel powerful, he feels _powerless_ , and that makes him _extremely_ enraged. Campbell goes berserk, tearing apart every enemy that gets in his way as he focuses on the smaller enemies first. Kyle uses _Ghost Pendulum_ to teleport himself to Zoe, gripping her by the neck to stop her from moving and breathing, then _Ghosts_ back to his master, taking him with her.

Kyle his lover in front of his master, watching her squirm around, trying her hardest to get to her feet.  
"I kill _your_ mother, Kyle kills _Campbell's_ mother, _many_ werewolves and witches lay either _dead_ or _injured_ on the battlefield. And yet, you _still_ believe you can win, you should give up, Zoe. Take your dead and wounded, revive them, help them, move _somewhere_ else! I'm giving you a chance-"  
" _No_ ," Zoe says _threateningly_ , her glowing white eyes looking up at her enemy. "You murder my mother, AND YOU WANT ME TO SURRENDER?! No, you're scared Misty, you ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!"  
"What did you just say to me?" Misty asks, her hands filling with _Elektrokinesis_. "WHAT- DID YOU- SAY?!"  
Misty begins to electrocute Zoe violently, as Kyle did to Ciri all those weeks ago, and Kyle just watches, emotionless, showing _no_ sign of enjoyment.  
"Kyle," Zoe cries out slowly, a tear rolling down her face. "Please."  
Misty screams as more electricity to touches Zoe's body, creating a scar on her cheek similar to his own. Kyle stares at the scar, touching his own softly, like he's reliving something. Kyle's dark red eyes move off of Zoe, and towards Misty Day, and the look in them, are violent.

Kyle roars _violently_ at Misty Day, making her turn to face him, stopping the electrocution of Zoe in the process. Kyle grips Misty by the throat with his claws, making her choke more violently than anything Zoe has ever seen.  
"MY ZOE!" Kyle growls, digging his claws deeper into her neck. "MINE."  
Misty's eyes become purple once more, and in a sudden moment, what remains of the army turn their attention _away_ from the witches and wolves, and instead, onto Kyle. The zombies quickly make their way to Kyle, the largest one pushing Kyle away from Misty. Kyle uses his axe to cut down multiple zombies, going berserk as more and more go to attack. Zoe uses _Telekinesis_ to tear one of the zombies in two, then ripping the head off another.  
"CAMPBELL!" Zoe screams, catching the alpha werewolf's attention.  
Kyle gives up on using the axe, and instead, uses his bare hands. Campbell joins Kyle in the fight, and they both rip and tear their ways through the crowd of undead. Kyle grips the top of the last zombie's head with his claws, ripping its head completely in half, then dropping it onto the ground.

Zoe, Kyle, Queenie, Luna, Campbell, and the rest of the forces face the lonely Misty, who still manages to look pleased with herself.  
"Bravo, ladies and gentle-men. But, there's still _one_ more piece of this battle that _stops_ you from winning; I still have the Roanoke Blade, possibly the only thing that can kill me. Go on, try and take it from me."  
Kyle snarls _monstrously_ at his former-master, his red eyes circling around her as he creates his next move.  
"Kyle?" Zoe asks.  
Kyle uses _Ghost Pendulum_ to disappear completely, like he actually became a ghost. Misty stops, starring around, terrified, something nobody but Kyle has ever seen before.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Misty screams madly. "KYLE?! COME OUT!"  
Everyone watches as Misty's hand is _thrown_ into her chest, the Roanoke Blade entering it and exiting the other side in a bloody mess. Misty gasps violently as her mouth fills with dark, black blood. She slowly drops to her knees, and behind her, Kyle reappears, holding the arm that holds the blade.

"Misty," Kyle says, grasping her face. "I'm not longer, YOUR PET!"  
Kyle pulls the blade from her chest as he _yanks_ away, taking her head with him in the _process_. Kyle stands _still_ , holding Misty's head in _one_ hand and the blade in the _other_ , looking full of _hatred_ and _defiance_. Kyle then drops her head as it begins to turn to ash, her body included, looking over at his love; at Zoe.  
"There _cannot_ be another _her_ ," he sighs, a tear rolling down his face. "Or another _me_."  
"Zoe," Luna gasps. "Stop him, he's going to-"  
"KYLE!" Zoe screams.  
Kyle slowly drives the Roanoke Blade into his own chest, but he doesn't scream or weep, _doesn't_ make a single peep. Kyle's face turns grey as he _slowly_ drops to the ground, Zoe reaching out to him in tears. His dark red eyes _fade_ back to their original _chocolate_ brown colour, and his skin becomes its regular tan colour. His claws change back to finger-nails, his canines to normal human teeth.  
"No, no, no!" Zoe says, tearing the blade from his chest and placing her hand on the wound. "NO! Kyle, don't leave me please!"  
Kyle lays still on the floor, Queenie and Luna joining Zoe in holding his chest.  
"One _three_ , _Vitalum Vitalis_ ," Queenie says. "One, two, three."

The three girls plea their voices with the two magic words, but yet, Kyle lays still.  
" _Vitalum Vitalis_!" Zoe screams, smacking his chest with her hands. "Come on, Kyle! _Vitalum_ -fucking- _Vitalis_!"  
Zoe hits his chest again and again, harder and harder until she gives in, placing her face on his bloody chest as she weeps.  
"No!" She screams. "Please, Kyle, come back."  
Zoe lays still on his chest, listening into it, wondering if she'll ever get her Kyle back. She already lost her mother and friend in the same night, she _can't_ lose the love of her life. Zoe weeps more onto his chest, her tears touching his cold pale skin. Something immerges out of the _darkness_ of Kyle's chest, it's difficult to say, but Zoe hears it, sounds like, a _heart beat._


	23. The Beginning Of Always And Forever

_**This is it guys.. the end has come.. and sadly, there won't be a sequel to the sequel. But that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm done with Coven fanfics! God, I feel sad already.. A BIG THANK YOU!  
**_ ** _I hope you all enjoyed this big 'mess' of action, drama, violence and love. I loved all of your reviews, and I most definitely enjoyed writing this for you guys.. Love yous! :)_**

* * *

Zoe stands still in a graveyard, holding a black umbrella as rain pelts down onto her. It's been two weeks since the end of the war, and yet, it hasn't gotten any easier for anyone. They managed to save _all_ of the girls that died during the battle, but some of them took longer to heal _completely_ from the after-effect, which made things harder for a new Supreme like Zoe. Luna has been quiet, only speaking to few people, but on rare occasions. Before Queenie went on her holiday to Los Angeles, Zoe enchanted her tickets so that she'd most definitely win a competition, although, the place she said she was planning on staying, gave Zoe the creeps. Zoe stares at her mother's grave, her Supreme's grave; Cordelia's grave. She stares at the graves of the other four witches buried beside her; _Myrtle Snow_ , _Ciri_ , _Rhi_ , and _Misty_ _Day_. Zoe doesn't feel mad about where Misty lays, because the ashes of the young woman in the grave, are the ashes of her friend, who she was, and _that_ will be the memory she will remember her by. Zoe feels cold, wet hands on her shoulder, and as she turns, Kyle stands behind her.

"I'm sorry, Zoe."  
Kyle _hasn't_ been able to forgive himself for the things he'd done, the things she had _made_ him do, but Zoe keeps insisting that it wasn't his choice. But even with that, that hasn't stopped him from having nightmares for the past two weeks. The girls at the Coven have been skittish about him, which makes Kyle feel worse, but they're slowing getting better; speaking to him and smiling at him. Zoe has been constantly watching him, giving him herbs to help him sleep, making sure he doesn't sleep-walk. Kyle is full of guilt, and Zoe can sense that, but they both know _together_ , they'll make it through the pain.  
"Kyle, she died giving _us_ the strength to stand up to the person Misty had become, she's one of the reasons we won the war," Zoe explains. "She helped me, help save you, and I will forever, be thankful for that. For everything."  
"I love you, Zoe Spencer," Kyle smiles, touching the icy white scar under her eye. "Always and forever."  
"I love you too, Kyle," she smiles back, touching his watching scar. "C'mon, the healer is waiting at the Coven, we're already late for you're last examination."  
Zoe takes Kyle's hand as they walk towards their car through the rain, together.

* * *

Kyle sits shirtless and still on his and Zoe's bed as their _healer_ , Annabelle, moves her hand up and down his arm, making her way to his heart.  
"All good news, and some strange news," Annabelle states, moving her hand directly onto Kyle's heart. "Very _interesting_."  
"What is it?" Zoe questions, her eyes meeting Kyle's. "Is he okay?"  
"He's _completely_ fine, no sign of any _Corruption_ anywhere in his body, or mind," Annabelle states, moving her other hand to his forehead. "And the Lycanthropy completely died off when he took the Roanoke Blade into his heart. You never told me where you put that weapon?"  
"I gave it to, a friend, nobody will find it anymore, _not_ even me," Zoe explains. "It was _too_ much power for _one_ Academy to withhold, and it wasn't like we could separate it."  
"Indeed," Annabelle agrees. "So, that's the good news-"  
"And the _strange_ news?" Zoe questions once more.  
"It seems that, even with the _Delvish_ _Grasp_ gone from his body and mind, Kyle has ' _adopted_ ' a few of the abilities her used to wield when he was _mindless_."  
"Which ones?"

Annabelle presses harder on Kyle's heart, making his hands _slowly_ spring up, one is full of _Electricity_ , the other, _Shadosis_.  
"It appears _Elektrokinesis_ , and _Shadosis_."  
"Are there _anymore_?" Zoe asks as she finds her way out of her seat.  
"Kyle?" Annabelle asks. "Do you feel anything else inside of your heart."  
"Yeah, I do," he states as he turns into _Ghost_ form, his mind picking up a nearby vase in the process. "It hurts."  
"You're not used to them yet," Annabelle states. "But you will be. That seems to be all, my Supreme."  
"Thank you, Annabelle. Any tips?" Kyle asks her. "I could really use them."  
"More powers may show up eventually, Seven Wonders more likely, but if they do, call me, okay? You're a _warlock_ now, you're one of us, I mean, _more_ of one of us," she smiles. "Oh, and try to control that temper of yours, it can be _literally_ explosive now. So, keep yourself calm."  
"I will, thank you," Kyle says, watching their healer exit their room.

"Well," Kyle gasps sarcastically. "That was fun."  
"What _didn't_ you tell her about your nightmares?" Zoe snaps. "Don't make me ask a second time."  
"I never lied, Zoe, if that's what you think," Kyle states. "But the nightmares are _always_ about things that _I've_ done to people, _who_ I've done it to. I killed so many people, I killed Lindsay, Ciri, many police officers that were just doing their jobs, innocent bystanders, all because I _physically_ could. I killed them, and the worst part about killing them, is I remember _liking_ it, loving it even. It felt easier, when _someone_ _else_ was controlling you, but now all of the memories are caving in, it's so hard, Zoe. It's so god damn fucking hard, It's tearing me apart from the inside, and I-"  
"Kyle," Zoe whispers, _grasping_ his face softly. "It _wasn't_ you, baby, it _wasn't_. It was _never_ you, I felt every inch of the pain you were going through every second of being her slave, and believe me when I say, I've never known anyone to be as strong as you are. I love you, and I have since the I met you at that party. And literally, now, you have more than _just_ the ability to sense dehydration."  
Kyle takes his beloved into a beautiful, loving hug, feeling her warmth probably the sixteenth time today, but he doesn't car. But even in the hug, he can still sense that _something_ is bothering her.

"Zoe? What's wrong?" Kyle asks, looking over and seeing Luna at the door, looking _really_ upset. "Luna? Are you alright?"  
"I can't sleep," she cries out, her eyes full of tears. "I _never_ can anymore."  
"Aw, Sis," Zoe cries, a tear rolling down her face as she drags her into the hug. "You can stay with us, if you want to."  
The three hug _lovingly_ for the next minute, feeling each other's heartbeats, and Kyle's brute strength, but in a loving way. The hug is _long_ and _calming_ , until Kyle breaks away from it, like he's just realised something.  
"Shit," Kyle stops, breaking himself from the hug. "That reminds me."  
"Kyle? What are you doing?" Zoe asks him.  
"I meant to ask you two a couple days ago," Kyle sorta' explains. "So, I might as well now."  
Kyle heads straight towards his sock drawer, opening it, and taking three rectangle cardboard tickets from it. "Tell me, Zoe and Luna, have you ever wanted to go to Paris?"  
The girls look more excited than anything Kyle has ever seen before, which makes him happy. The love of his life, and his beautiful sister in-law share a smile together, even laughing a little. Kyle smiles at the tickets that he knows will bring happiness to the duo, he knows that whatever happens, they'll stay together, forever. He eyes then meet a shiny wooden box that lies in his sock drawer, and he covers with one of his socks before closing the drawer forever.  
"My Zoe," he whispers to himself. " _Forever_."


End file.
